


LINE WITHOUT A HOOK

by ralvez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, M/M, Multi, bisexual he/they sam, fuck john winchester, one tree hill mentions, taylor swift mentions, this is gonna be all fifteen season geez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralvez/pseuds/ralvez
Summary: reese has known the winchesters for as long as he could remember, and only because his dad would constantly work alongside john winchester whenever he got needed, reese didn’t like john for nothing, he always found him the worst dad ever to sam and dean.one day after a hunt, reese’s dad got furious at john, when both fathers came back they were in a heated argument, dean had to take both and reese and sam out of the motel room, after that reese never saw or spoke to the winchesters ever again, and he expected that he would never again see them.till one day, while at college in new york, reese was walking back from getting his food when a familiar face appeared to talk to him
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Original Male Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. prolouge

_ 1996 _

“you could’ve gotten me killed!” shouted reese’s dad, his voice boomed through the motel room, shaken up reese himself, he hardly yelled but when he did, it made reese scared. dean looked over at his brother, sam and reese and took them out of the motel room, believing it was best for them instead of just staying there listening to their dads argue with one another. reese was about nine years old, he sat out on the bench looking at his shoes, reese wasn’t sure what was going on with his dad and john but he hoped it all worked out eventually. reese heard the chair being tossed, and a loud bang, causing reese to jump. 

soon after, reese’s dad came out not only with his own stuff but reese’s as well, he looked wildly around for his son, once he spotted him, he made his way over and helped reese put on his jacket. 

“ _ vamos mi hijo _ ” said reese’s dad as he took his soon with him to the car, reese kept looking back at sam and dean, wanting to say goodbye, he turned back to his dad and asked if they were going to see the winchesters again? 

reese’s dad responded for a while they weren’t. 

those whiles turned into months that turned into years, at some point reese stopped asking about the winchesters, and at some point reese’s dad no longer was doing hunting, reese took notice of this turn of events when they started living in california permanently and reese’s dad met a woman, name  margaret who lived in a apartment above them, he started a substitute teacher from his degree he got in college, which eventually went to being a permanent teacher. soon margaret from 5D and reese’s dad got married, and they had a kid, which meant reese had a young sister. 

and reese realized he hadn't seen his dad so happy since his mom passed away a while ago. 

  
  


reese graduated from high school with a 4.3 GPA and was heading to columbia university, but what he didn’t know was what was about to happen to him that could change his life. 

  
  
  



	2. the women in white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reese is living life perfectly in new york, that's when a familiar face from the past comes and visits

_ 2005 _ ****

reese felt the could pick up against his neck as he clutched his jacket tighter around his neck, it was a week before halloween, but beside that fact, reese was speed walking to his dorm with food in his hand, it was night time and reese was yelled by his friends to not walk out at night but he didn’t listen. 

it was about 7:30 at night, reese was close to the building, and once he arrived he swiped his card and entered, he felt the warmness of the build wrap around him, he let out a sigh of release before going up the elevator to his common area of the dorm. 

  
  


“there you are! we were about to go on a search party for you!” his friend, rebecca exclaimed 

“well i’m here now” reese said as he took off his hat, and placed the bag of food on the table. he shared he was going to his dorm to put his stuff away before coming back to eat and warned them not to eat everything. 

  
  


“oh, RA wanted to let you know there’s a family friend of yours waiting in your dorm, they let them in because apparently you told him to talk to RA to let him into your dorm. reese tried his best not to show himself freaking out over who it ever was, so he just nodded and told his friends he won’t be long. 

reese slowly approached his room, he pushed the door open and it revealed no one there, reese furrowed his eyebrows and was extremely confused. suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder, causing him to yell and turn around punching the person in the face. 

“holy...fuck! geez, kid” reese backed up a little and he noticed it was none other than dean winchester, reese gave him a confused look, unsure why he was here after all these years, dean was bleeding a little, reese panicked before kneeling down in front of his drawers and pulled out a first aid kit, he placed it on the bed before taking out band-aid and having dean sit on the chair of the desk in the room. 

reese cleaned him up first, before placing the band-aid on his nose, reese apologized for hurting dean, the older winchester just waved his hand telling reese it was fine. 

“what are you doing here, winchester? and how’d you find me?” reese said, putting away his first-aid kit. dean shared that he was in california looking for him, because that was the last place anyone had seen reese and his dad, before sharing that a lady in where reese supposedly lived told him that reese was here at columbia. 

“that be my step-mom” reese responded before placing his jacket away, he told dean that he was going to go ahead and eat his food with his friends and then come back and ask dean why he was here. 

“let me come with” dean said, getting up and following reese who was too tired to argue with the older winchester. reese led dean down the hallway of the dorm. 

  
  
  
  


when reese practically dragged dean back to his dorm, he asked him what was that he needed and why he was here. 

“listen, i just need you to speak to your dad for me, my dad went on a hunting trip and i haven’t heard from in awhile” 

“well, i’m sorry to tell you dean, but my dad doesn’t hunt anymore not since his blow out with my dad, i’m so sorry” 

dean asked if there was any way for reese’s dad to make an expectation but reese shook his head at the older winchester, who just let out a huge sigh, reese wished there was something he could do, but nothing. dean thanked reese and started heading his way down, hoping that he would see reese again one day. 

reese heard the elevator door ding, suddenly an idea entered his mind, and he was going to regret it, as he grabbed his bag stuffed with as much clothes and necessary things from it before dashing out of his room, (locking it of course) and tried to reach dean before he left. 

“dean! dean! wait!” reese chased after the older winchester, dean looked back as reese ran to him and said he’ll come with. 

“what?” 

“i’ll come with you to find your dad, i’ll hate myself forever to not do something” 

“kid, have you ever hunted?” 

“no, but knowing you, if something like this happened to my dad, you would help me” 

dean was glad that reese was coming, before letting him into the impala. 

  
  


“we just gotta make a quick stop to california” dean announced as soon as they started driving, reese asked why? dean said it wasn’t necessary. dean said it wasn’t important at the moment, however reese asked once more and dean once more replied that it didn’t matter. 

“dean, i know it’s been ten minutes, but if you don’t tell me right now why the hell we’re going to california i will get out at the next stop light” reese threatened. 

  
  
  


dean looked at reese who glared back, finally the older winchester gave in and told reese that the reason they were going to california is because sam was there. 

“sam?” 

“yes, sam, he goes to stanford” 

“wait, sam is going to stanford? wait he’s been in california for four years now?” 

dean nodded his head, reese was in shock that for those four years, reese was in such shock that sam was in the same state as him. reese then asked how long would it be for them to get to california by car. dean responded that it was at least forty-five hours, reese let out a low groan 

“sleep, i’ll wake you up”

reese looked at dean before setting the chair back to rest. 

  
  


reese would get up for a bit when dean stopped for gas, or food, and thirty minutes later he passed out again sleeping, dean would try not to blast his music so loud to wake up the 18 year old. 

  
  


when they reached san diego, reese finally woke up for good, he looked around his surroundings as if he was trying to figure out where the hell he was. 

dean glanced over at him before saying: “good morning, sunshine” 

reese grumbled under his breath about he hated sleeping in the car before adjusting his seat to sit up, it was noon, reese heard his stomach grumbled, and so it seemed that dean did too, so he asked reese since he’s been picking all the stops why doesn’t reese pick somewhere to eat. 

“where are we exactly?” 

“somewhere in san diego” 

reese tried to figure out his surroundings before telling dean to turn left at the light, and dean did as reese told. he kept giving him directions once they arrived, dean saw a burger joint and reese told him to stop here. 

  
  


“i hope this place is good, because boy am i starving” 

  
  
  


reese took a bite into his burger, dean then thanked reese for choosing the burger joint, the young boy asked how many more hours till stanford university, dean replied they had about seven, eight hours. 

  
  


“i swear dean, you wanna take me across the country again, you better take me on a plane or even a train or i’m gonna jump out of the impala next time” 

“how did you do when you’re dad was a hunter” 

reese shrugged, sharing that he hardly remembered, dean just rolled his eyes. 

  
  
  
  


arriving to the stanford campus it was about to be halloween, reese looked at dean as he pulled up and asked how was dean going to find sam here, the older winchester responded he’ll find a way. reese nodded his head responding that dean could go to residential life to see if there’s any way for them to find sam, or even go to the admission’s office or something similar. 

  
  


“i knew bringing a college kid along with me was a good idea” reese looked at him before claiming that the said college kid (reese) regrets it.

reese sat in the middle of the campus, he waited for dean to come back with some news, as reese sat there reading through his book he brought along, when heard a voice ring through his ear: “reese?”

the 18-year-old looked up to see sam with a beautiful tall girl with blonde hair standing next to him; reese felt his stomach drop, how the hell was he going to lie to sam? 

“who’s this?” 

“um...jess, this is reese, reese this is jess, his dad use to work with my dad” sam explained before asking reese what he was doing, the young boy sat up saying that he had a friend who went to stanford and they were meeting up for lunch. 

“well, why don’t you introduce me, we can all go to lunch together” 

“no, because she’s thinking about staying with me at…..UC for the weekend” reese responded, 

jess shared that school was a good school, reese nodded, sharing that it was his first year and that his ‘friend’ from stanford was a friend from high school and they just wanted to catch up. sam nodded before saying to reese that they should meet up again soon, reese nodded as he said bye to both people. 

as soon as they were gone in the crowd, dean was coming out of the building he went to, reese rushed over to him. 

“yo, kid, cool your jets, what’s wrong?” 

“i just saw sam, did you get information on sam?” reese said all in one breath, 

dean nodded his head before asking where sam went, reese pointed to the direction that sam went before saying they should go before sam sees them again. 

  
  
  


it was almost midnight, the day after halloween, it was november 1st in fact, reese and dean rented out a room for the night at a nearby motel, however at some point reese snuck out to go party with others, he may not be in a halloween costume but he definitely wasn’t going to miss to celebrate halloween. 

  
  
  


“next time you go out party, let a guy know” dean snapped

“hey, i’m 18, if i don’t rebel a little, what will i learn?” 

dean told reese to wait for him here before going up to the apartment. reese watched as the older winchester headed up. 

  
  


a few moments later he heard commotion 

“dean, he’s probably on his own, and even so you don’t need my help, you can get someone else” sam’s voice ranged out in annoyance and angry

“i did” dean said, exiting the building, reese was leaning against dean's car, phone in his hand, texting aggressively to who knows who. sam called out his name just like when he first saw him but except this time it was more confused and annoyed, he asked what reese was doing here. 

“kid came all the way from new york, don’t be so rude” dean said, poking fun at his brother. 

“don’t you go to college here in california?” 

“no, i go to columbia university in new york, and my family lives here in california” 

“so you lied to me?” sam asked, he sounded hurt and disbelief that reese lied to him, reese tried to explain but sam already seemed mad enough. 

  
  


dean eased out the conversation but talking to sam about how they needed to find their dad and he got some audio from his dad’s last message, he showed it to sam and reese. 

since sam and dean knew more about hunting, they had some idea what was going on, sam decided to come along in the end, telling dean he had to be back by monday, dean asked why to which sam replied he had an interview. 

dean claims for sam to skip it but the younger winchester shook his head replying it was a law school interview, before heading back inside to his apartment. dean asked if reese knew about jess; reese nodded saying sam introduced him to reese earlier. 

when sam came back, they were all ready to head out, except this time, reese sat in the back while sam sat in the front where reese previously was sitting. the tension rose, between sam and reese, this trip was going to be long. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the winchesters and reese continue on their journey to finish the case of the woman in white, reese tries to get back into his relationship with the winchesters as well as try and be a hunter.

“are you still mad at me, samuel?” reese asked, poking the younger winchester’s face, they were at a gas station because of the fact that dean was getting food. sam slightly swatted reese’s hand away from his face before claiming that he was fine and to not call him samuel. 

“listen just tell me if you’re mad at me or not, so i can know if i should be hitchhiking back to new york” 

“why didn’t you just tell me?” 

“sam, i wasn’t even sure if i could’ve told you and plus you were with your really pretty girlfriend, so you tell me” 

sam just looked at reese before looking back at the box of cassettes in his lap, when dean returned he tossed reese a breakfast bar, the young man looked at dean for a few moments before saying: “you know what i’m having second thoughts about coming with you”

“whatever you say kiddo” dean replied as he adjusted his seating before sam remarked that dean needed to update his music, because the majority of them were from the 1970s at least, and began listening to the artist dean had in his box. 

“they’re classics, man, beside, shotgun shut shuts his cake hole, driver picks the music” 

“what about the person in the back?” asked reese, dean turned to look at him and said that they just have to deal with it as well. reese responded that he should have a say in music sometimes, because of the fact he was sitting in the back and those rules do not apply to him. 

“kid, if you don’t stay shut” 

“i’m 18” reese replied back to dean as he began to drive off. 

  
  
  


they were driving for a while until they reached a bridge where the first kill happened, as sam and dean began getting out, dean stopped before turning to reese and telling him to not come out with them; reese asked why not and dean replied because reese was not a trained hunter and didn’t know how to talk to police officers. 

“i can do this, if i don’t how will i ever know how good i am” 

“how about you just watch and learn” with that dean left reese to his own well being. 

reese rolled his eyes before resting his back against the car, and watching sam and dean talk to the officers. 

  
  


after a while they returned and shared they were going to be heading into town looking for the troy’s girlfriend, amy. reese didn’t say much, he was a bit annoyed at the fact that dean was being way too annoying about not letting him help with the case. 

as soon as dean parked the car, reese remained where he sat, sam noticed and asked dean what was reese’s issue, both brothers returned back to the car and asked reese why he wasn’t coming out. 

“oh, now you want me to come out….” reese mumbled, dean said that the only reason he didn’t have him come with them to speak to the police, was because of the fact that reese was not fully trained as a hunter. the young man looked at dean before following him out of the car before saying that if dean left him in that car again, he was going to leave for new york somehow. 

“you do that, sweetheart,” dean said before they headed towards a girl that was putting up posters, which meant that she was possibly looking for the guy who was missing. dean approached her and asked if her name was amy, she nodded asking who they were, dean introduced sam and him as troy’s uncles and that reese was their friend.

amy shared that she never heard of them from troy, dean joked along with her saying that troy was like that, soon a girl with blonde hair approached them, amy decided to talk to them about troy’s disappearance and what could’ve happened. 

“he was supposed to come by my place, but he never showed up, he sounded distracted before he hung up,” amy said. reese scoffed, lightly catching everyone’s attention, reese looked at the brothers before looking back at amy and her friends saying that he just had something in his throat. as they continued talking with amy and her friend at some point, shared a look sam asked if there was something else that they were missing. 

“there’s this legend that happens every so often that when a man goes missing, people claim it is a legend of a ghost woman who rides with hitchhikers and then possibly kills. amy then asked if that was possible of that what happened to troy. the brothers weren’t sure what to answer before telling amy that they’re hoping it’s not true. 

  
  


as they started to leave, reese was stopped by amy, he looked at her the minute she grabbed hold of his hand which confused reese. 

“why did you scoff” 

“nothing, just that if he sounded distracted by something, it’s possible it was a someone and that someone could possible the woman from the highway or not, but don’t even take my word for it, i’m talking nonsense probably” reese shared 

when reese walked back over, dean was standing there waiting for him and he looked mad, reese slowed down his pace and asked dean if everything was alright; the older winchester asked what did reese say to amy. reese responded to what did dean thought reese told amy, to which dean responded that he believed that reese told amy that possible troy was taken by whomever this ghost woman was. 

“i didn’t say that….exactly” responded reese 

“you can’t go around confirming shit, our part of the job is to keep those horror stuff out of their lives, and we make sure they never know about it,” dean snapped back. reese just shared that he was sorry and that he was stupid for even replying back to what amy was talking about. 

“maybe bringing you along was not as good idea” 

“....wow, okay” reese said a bit hurt, dean can tell by the tone and facial expression of reese that he was disappointed, dean tried to make it up to him by saying he didn’t mean like that, but reese just shoved him as he walked past the older winchester and headed to the impala. 

  
  


arriving at the library, reese sat back and watched as the brothers tried finding any articles that could give them anything about a ghost woman getting rides from men, reese told them why they didn't try a different search. before dean could respond, sam shoved him away from the computer, earning himself a smack from dean, before sam changed one more and got a search result, with that they were able to find a bit more about the woman who apparently jumped off the same bridge they were at earlier. 

“so we’re going there right?” reese asked. 

  
  
  


when they arrived, the three of them got out of the car and look to see if there was any clues or something that would help with their case, reese was bit occupied trying to prove himself to dean before he heard a bang, he looked over to see that dean had sam against the pole of the bridge, his arm against sam’s neck threatening him to not speak about their late mom. 

“hey! hey!” reese rushed over and shoved dean off of sam, and telling both of them to knock it off, reese looked at sam and then back at dean saying that they shouldn’t be fighting but instead finish up the case. 

“now, i don’t exactly know what happened between the two of you years later, but seriously we need to chill out a bit, alright, like a ghost came out here and just shove us off this bridge!” 

suddenly the impala’s lights turned on and the engines revved up. all of them looked over, they were confused on how the car was on, sam asked who turned on the impala, to which dean responded with taking out his keys. 

soon the car started making it’s way towards the three of them, reese started making a run for it shouting back that he told the brothers that a ghost was gonna come for them, as the car was getting nearer, sam grabbed reese and told him to jump. 

“what!?” 

“just do it!” sam shouted back before they jumped off the bridge, sam was still holding on tight to reese, they were on the ledge that was on the sides of the bridge, soon after it seemed that the car had stopped, which meant the ghost was gone. 

“where’s dean?” 

“i don’t know…” sam replied looking around for his brother, soon a voice from below called out to them, they both looked down to see it was dean, he had jumped into the lake. sam said they’ll dean up on the bridge. 

“you wanna go back up there?” reese asked looking at him, sam rolled his eyes before climbing there, as soon as he got there, he looked at reese and extended his hand, offering to help him. reese grabbed hold of it, sam tugged him up. 

“thanks…” reese said, sam looked at him for a few moment, it seemed like he wanted to say something to reese but as soon as he was about to, dean appeared, he was wet but also dirty, reese scrunched up his nose saying that dean stinked, sam agreed saying that they needed to get to a motel at least to be able to get dean that shower he needs. 

they arrived at a motel, and when dean showed his credit card, the person seemed to have recognition but not to dean but someone else. 

  
  


it had appeared john was here, and his room was still filled with his stuff and newspaper clippings on the wall from head to toe, the brothers and reese looked around; reese took a look at the room as sam and dean had a talk. 

“huh the woman in white...” both sam and dean looked at reese as he examined the newspaper clippings, dean asked what did reese say, the young man repeated again what he said and elaborated what he was talking about. 

reese shared what he knew about the woman in white, and how her victims being men had to do something with the idea of her husband possibly not being as loyal. dean stood near reese to take a look at the newspaper clippings, reese covered his nose, telling dean to go take that shower he needs. 

“it does not smell that bad” 

“yes it does, i'm gonna puke” reese exaggerates before shoving dean lightly to the bathroom. 

after a while, dean was clean, he was going to head out to get some food for them, reese and sam stayed in the motel room. 

  
  
  


reese decided to take this time to be able to make some calls to his friends, sam seemed like he was going to do the same. reese’s friends went ahead and asked him where he was and why he left and when he was going to be back. after talking with them for a bit, reese finally let them know he'll be back soon, and to not worry too much.

when reese came back out from the bathroom, sam told him they had to go, reese gave him a confused look wondering what he meant. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean gets arrested, leaving sam and reese to try and continue the case while dean tries to get out of custody. however as the case seems to be ending, reese wonders, what's left for him after?

“i need you to call the police and fake an accident or something for them to leave the station and give dean time to escape,” sam said to reese, the two of them standing approximately close in a phone booth. reese looked shocked and asked sam if he was sure. 

“do it, come on” sam said, 

reese looked anxious but did it, he dialed the number to the station and faked a situation for the police officer to leave the station, reese and sam headed back to the car once reese gave sam the confirmation about the officers. 

about five minutes later, sam gets a call, when they pick it up, it’s dean. 

reese wasn’t paying too much attention to the winchesters’ conversation when suddenly a woman was standing in the middle of the street, reese shouted out sam’s name causing them to come to a screeching halt, leaving dean confused and worried. 

  
  


reese opened his eyes slowly to see that they were at a stop, the woman that was there was suddenly gone; reese and sam looked around not sure what happened. sam, turned to reese and asked if he was okay. 

“no i’m not okay! i almost crashed,  _ we  _ almost crashed!” reese exclaimed, his heart was still racing, sam was still looking around till an eerie voice from behind said: “ _ take me home _ ” 

reese almost screamed but sam covered reese’s mouth to not even think about screaming, sam told the ghost that he wasn’t going to take her home, but suddenly the car was taken over again and drove them to wherever she wanted to go. reese at this point covered his eyes, hoping that he didn’t die. sam was trying to get control of the wheel but nothing, they kept looking back at reese who didn’t want to see anything. 

suddenly they came to a stop. 

“is the ride over or something?” 

“we’re here” sam announced 

“here? here where?” reese asked before slowly opening his eyes, soon his stomach just dropped and felt the need to hurl, the young boy pushed open the car door and ran out to throw up. 

  
  


reese heard a pain scream, when he turned around, and saw the ghost over sam, it seemed like she was burning him or something. reese wasn’t sure how to fight a ghost so he just decided to just take a lung but the car door slammed shut, reese pounded on the door and attempted to try and break it. 

“SAM! SAM!” reese kept hitting the door over and over, he heard a voice from behind: “get down!” reese did exactly as the person behind did, the glass broke, only a few scratches on his hands but the ghost was suddenly gone. 

when reese turned around he saw it was dean with a gun, which left him deeply confused, the car started to move causing reese to back up from the car, and sam crashed into the house leaving dean and reese confused. 

“what the fuck, he better not have damaged my car” dean said rushing in with reese following behind yelling about how he was worried about his car more. 

once they got in, reese and dean check on sam before he shared their idea about why they crashed the car into the house, soon from the top of the stairs, said two creepy voices saying:  _ “welcome home, mommy _ ” 

the ghost figures of her supposed children hugged her, and the woman in white screamed in pain, as they snuck down onto the wooden ground leaving the winchesters and reese in shock; suddenly reese felt his stomach hurt again, he had a light stomach, he quickly shoved sam and dean to run outside again to throw up. 

  
  
  


“‘god, i think i threw up for the two days of supposed food,” reese said, holding on to his stomach for the fear of throwing up again but he didn't believe it, but also wasn’t going to take his chances of vomiting again. 

they were heading back to sam’s apartment, reese looked out the window, watching the mindless road, in the night, it was really quiet on the ride over, they were probably really tired, or the winchesters were just not ready for the post after conversation. 

dean assumed him and sam were just going to continue their hunt to look for john but sam reminded his brother about how he had an interview with stanford, which led to the quietness. reese wondered if dean also meant for reese to stay with them on their journey but he wasn’t ever asked so he assumed dean was taking him back to columbia. especially after dean’s comment about how he isn’t as good of a hunter. 

  
  


when they arrived to stanford, reese was half-asleep seeing sam leave the car and hearing dean said: “we...a….oo...team” 

dean glanced over at reese who looked at him with droopy sleepy eyes, the 18-year-old asked what dean wanted. 

“was just gonna ask, you ready to go back, columbia?” dean responded 

“sure, but i wanna go back to my shotgun seat” reese said as he got out of the back seat and moved to the front. 

it was at least five-ten minutes since they had left sam in his apartment; dean took a glance at his watch to realize something was wrong, causing him to make a u-turn catching reese’s attention. 

“hey, i don’t know how good your directions are, but new york is that way” reese commented 

“something’s wrong…” dean responded 

reese kept looking at the older winchester confused before facing forward once more and seeing dean reach back at sam’s apartment. reese was now even more confused, he asked dean what was going on, he ordered reese to stay put. 

the young boy sat their in fear, he wanted to just run in after dean, suddenly a boom came from above. reese quickly got out of the car and saw a fire coming out of sam’s apartment, he quickly dialed 9-1-1 for the firefighters. 

“no, dean! i have to go back there!” 

“sam! she’s gone! i’m sorry…” dean responded 

reese realized that jess was the one who ended up catching on fire...like the winchesters’ mother, he wasn’t sure what to do or say, he just stood there, his navy puff jacket wrapped around him, that was keeping him warm for the most part, but he couldn’t help but want to go up to sam. 

  
  


the firefighters eventually came, students of stanford and anyone living nearby, and in the building had been outside for a while since the fire, everyone was on the streets trying to figure out what happened. 

“geez, don’t these people have other things to do” reese mumbled walking over to dean and sam. 

  
  


“we gotta find dad, and we gotta find jess’ killer…” sam said, reese and dean can see the anger forming around sam, the anger of revenge. reese didn’t like it because he remembered how sam described their father to reese; how john pushed all his angry on finding out who was their mom’s killer (still is) and how his parenting skills were horrible, reese knew that wasn’t going to happen to sam, but still….he held fear. 

“...ese?, you with us?” dean asked 

“huh?” reese asked 

“i asked if you’re joining us on this journey or not?” sam asked, they sounded angry but it wasn’t at reese, just in general. 

the 18 year old just looked at both winchesters with a concerned look on his face. 

if he said yes, what would reese be getting himself into? 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. welcome to the rest of your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reese makes the decision that changes his life, but it isn't easy adjusting to the hunter life.

“everything else is shipped back to my house, the things i’m here for are stuff that i will be able to take with me on the road, so don’t worry too much, about it, dean” reese commented, as they rode up the elevator, reese made it his decision to call his dad and tell him that he was going to take a break from school and if anything he would do online classes. 

“so he doesn’t know why you’re really leaving?” 

“no, and if he did, he would come here, kill you two, and then deal with me,” reese said as he unlocked his dorm room one last time. 

the brothers entered the small dorm room, dean remembered it vaguely but the things that stood out before were gone, probably sent back home, the only reminders were a duffle bag with who knows what in them. 

“what is in that?” 

“my necessity,” replied reese grabbing it before leaving the dorm, the brothers followed behind and watched as reese locked the door and left to drop off his key. 

after they were done, reese and the winchesters headed out to the impala, after the young man placed his bags into the truck and closed, he stood there staring at it for a while, dean then asked if something was wrong. 

“i’m gonna miss new york…” reese said, taking one more good look at his surrounding areas. dean and sam observed reese, who finally just took a deep breath and nodded his head saying that it was time to say goodbye. 

once they were all in the impala, dean drove off, reese looked out the window, watching the buildings of new york go by, reese felt like it’s been forever in the impala, then again, it was going to be like that regardless. 

the car was quiet, by the time it was, dean turned up his music, and sang along to his favorite songs. sam was probably examining their dad’s journal for anything on where their dad could be, or anywhere the demon who killed their mom could be. 

reese was texting his young sister, letting her know that he was going to be alright; reese hated lying to his dad, but he also couldn’t let his dad know what he was really doing. the only thing he was worried about was hunting, dean said he wasn’t going to let reese hunt till he knew that he was fully ready. 

would reese ever be ready? he was only 18 after all, there was so much to catch up on, it seemed for now, reese would be managing lore and research. 

  
  


an hour or two out of new york, reese looked around and realized they were in maryland, or somewhere, so far, nothing, dean was still blasting his music, reese was starting to want to rip his ears out, he was resting against the window when he notice a familiar boardwalk that he visited with his family before moving into columbia this year. 

“stop the car!” shouted reese

sam snapped out of his trace of reading and dean looked confused asking what, but reese just repeated for dean to stop the car. finally dean stopped the car, and asked what reese wanted, when it was finally stopped, dean asked why the hell he was stopping. 

“i’ve been to this boardwalk, i think we should go” 

“no, we go-”

“dean, i swear, if i stay here in this car another minute, i will rip my hair out and end up killing you and sam, please, listen, we don’t have a case right now, you don’t know where your dad is or where this demon is,” reese rambled. 

dean asked what was reese going to do when they were on the road for longer, reese rebuttal that he was sure dean would stop somewhere but they’ve been driving non-stop and he needed to stretch his legs or something. 

“fine, fine, but once we’re back on the road, no stopping unless necessary” dean barked, reese nodded his head before getting down from the car and rushing towards the boardwalk. 

since it wasn’t summer, the boardwalk wasn’t as packed. there were people walking but there was nothing, reese didn’t care, he was happy enough to stretch his legs and feel the fresh air. 

reese reached his hands up to the sky, standing on his toes as if he was close enough to reach the clouds, he finally came back down to ground, feeling relieved. dean asked if he had his fun and was ready to go. 

reese shook his head, asking why dean wanted to leave in such a hurry. 

“i don’t know if you know this, but we have to look for our dad, you didn’t have to come, you could’ve stayed in your perfect little college life, you can’t even hunt” sam snapped. 

dean stood quiet, and reese as furious, he stormed over to sam, who although may be taller than him; reese stood proud and tall. 

“listen, i turned my world upside down for both of you, not because i was forced to or because i feel like i owed you, because i could’ve just called it quits after the woman in white, because dean had you! but i decided to come on my own terms, because i  _ want  _ to come with you guys, because this may sound crazy but i care about you two, and if that means leaving the life i love behind, so be it! but i just one more moment of this, just one!” reese snapped, tears were streaming down his face, his throat felt hot, neither winchester said a word or moved, reese was coughing from crying and yelling, dean walked towards him, but reese staggered back, covering his cough. 

sam suddenly felt bad from yelling at reese, who was now standing further from them coughing. 

“if you wanna wait in the car, go ahead, if you wanna leave without me, go ahead, just leave my stuff with me before you go,” reese said, rubbing his eyes from the tears. 

dean walked over to reese, putting his hand on his back and said: “sammy, didn’t mean it, he’s just angry and upset about jessica” 

“yeah, but you’ve also told me i’m not good at hunting, dean…” reese said, shoving dean’s hand off of him and walking away. 

  
  
  


the winchesters waited by the car, reese had been gone for about ten minutes, neither one of them sure what to say, sam knew they were in the wrong considering that he had a college life and left suddenly to help dean find dad and find the demon who killed their mother and jessica. reese didn’t have any reason to leave his life, but he did, because he cared for the winchesters. 

“you think it’s crazy he cares about us considering that he hadn’t seen us since he was nine?” dean asked 

sam shrugged his shoulder, looking up at the boardwalk, seeing reese lean against the fence and looking out at the ocean, the wind, running through his dark hair, he seemed at peace. sam noticed from the corner of their eye, that dean was looking over at reese as well, probably blaming himself for even stopping at reese’s dorm. 

reese came back downs from the boardwalk, he walked over to the winchesters, there was still tear stains on his face, when he arrived closer to the winchesters, all three of them stood quiet. 

“i’m sorry” both sam and dean said at the same time, reese looked at them still upset before responding: “are you? or are you just saying that because i already threw my life away for you, and you don’t wanna feel more guilty?” reese said. 

before either winchester can respond, reese mumbled about how they should just get back into the car. 

  
  
  


after about four hours, dean stopped at a diner, they all got down, and headed in. 

dean and reese ordered burgers, sam just ordered a black coffee, the tension was quiet between everyone, reese didn’t say a word, expect for ‘thank you’ and ‘we’re fine’, since reese wasn’t talking to either of them, he sat across both winchesters, who just watched him. 

reese stopped eating mid way to look up and realized that they were staring at him. 

“what?” 

“nothing” dean responded 

“you keep looking at me, so what is it?” reese asked. 

dean shook his head before focusing back on his own food, sam looked back at their dad’s journal. 

“can i say something?” sam asked 

“um….sure?” reese responded. 

sam let out a sigh, before saying he’s sorry for what they said at the boardwalk, it wasn’t fair of them, sam goes on explaining he should’ve been more considerate of his words, and apologized once more. reese looked at him and then back at dean, who nearly choked on his fries before responding that he was also sorry for his comment during the hunt. 

“we appreciate you coming along with us, sam here should understand considering they did the same” 

“well, you know what would sweeten up this apology?” reese asked,

dean asked what, reese looked over to his right and said: “a nice batch of warm chocolate chip cookies with a glass of milk” 

dean mumbled that reese better share, before calling the waitress over. 

  
  


they were back on the road again, reese held his left-over cookies with him in a bag, following dean and sam back to the car. 

“alright, back on the road, now” dean announced, reese and sam gave a very ‘enthusiastic’ yay before getting into the car, it was gonna be a long drive till then. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam gets a message from a friend from stanford about her brother being framed for a crime he didn't commit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw// vomiting at the beginning

reese kept throwing up, dean rubbed his back as he kept vomiting and vomiting, it had been case after case, although the winchesters and reese were supposed to be finding john winchester, instead they were doing cases. 

the most recent one was a bloody mary case, that’s right bloody mary. reese couldn’t believe she was real, it ended with sam, dean and reese’s face all bloody, and broken glass underneath them. 

“i hate both of you” reese said as he sat on the back of the impala as sam and dean packed things away, as soon as he was done, dean was cleaning up reese’s face, who was grossed out by the amount of blood falling from his face. 

“you wash mine, i wash yours,” reese mumbled as he grabbed a rag as soon as dean was done. the older winchester backed away a bit from the minute reese cleaned off a bit. reese glared at him and told him to stay still. 

dean did as he was told, leaving reese to clean up his face. 

  
  


as soon as everyone was cleaned up, and they took back the girl charlie, once they knew she was okay, they were on the road again. 

  
  


“you know what….i miss this grilled cheese made at my dining hall, it was soon good and cheesy and buttery” reese mumbled before going into a sleep, dean rolled his eyes as he started heading to drive. 

  
  


when reese woke up, they were at a gas station, it seemed like the plan was to go find their dad, because they had a lead. reese looked to see sam on his phone, causing him to look over and ask what the younger winchester was doing. 

“just checking emails, from friends” sam said, he had a stylus in one hand and his cellphone in the other. dean asked how he still communicates with his friends from college, like what does he tell him since he left after jessica’s death. 

“i say i need some time off after jess’ death and i’m taking a road trip with my big brother and friend” 

“reese doesn’t talk to his friends” dean added 

“and how do you know that?” sam asked. 

both winchesters looked back to see reese reading a book, causing him to look up at them and asked: “what?” 

“do you stay in contact with friends?” sam asked

“from time to time, but i don’t text them constantly so...no but yes” reese said 

“hopeless both of you” dean said before he went back, finishing up the gas. 

  
  


sam suddenly made a voice of concern catching reese and dean’s attention, asking what was wrong, sam shared that their friend, rebecca sent him an email about her brother, zach who sam is friends with. 

“says zach has been charged for murder, for killing his girlfriend, but rebecca said he didn’t do it but the cops have a pretty good case” sam said

“geez, sam, what kind of friends do you have?” dean asked 

sam rebuttal saying they knew zach, and that he wasn’t like that, dean then responded that maybe sam knew zach the same way zach knew sam. the winchesters shared a glare before sam looked back at their phone. 

“maybe it’s something” reese said from reading his book, sam agreed and told dean they were going, it was in st.louis, but dean shook his head responding that st.louis was miles away, but dean finally gave in, causing them to turn around. 

“you know this is your fault,” dean said, looking at reese through the mirror, reese gave dean a thumbs up as he continued reading. 

“geez, she lives her?” reese asked as they got out of the impala, sam said no that this was her parents’ house, reese mumbled regardless it was a big house. when sam knocked on the door, a girl with blonde hair appeared. 

“oh my god! sam!” the girl said happy and surprised to see sam. 

“well if it isn’t little becky” sam tease, 

rebecca made a comment before pulling sam into a hug, afterwards, sam introduced dean and reese to rebecca who just smiled and greeted them. sam shared how they came here after receiving her email about zach and was here if she needed any help. 

when sam asked where her parents were, rebecca answered that they live in paris for half of the year, but were coming back for the cause; causing reese to look in shock, why have a house if they were living in paris for most of the year. 

sam went on about how they could be able to look into the crime scene, rebecca asked how was that possible, sam shared that dean was a cop, who corrected that he was a detective from arizona actually and would be able to get into the crime scene. 

as they were leaving the house, reese poked fun at dean about being a detective, earning himself a light shove. 

  
  


“wow...this place is just…” reese saw there was blood covered from head to toe, there was nothing that was sticking out to seem odd, except the neighbor’s dog. according to rebecca, the dog changed after the events of the night that zach came and killed his girlfriend. 

“do you have security footage?” reese asked, maybe the footage would be able to show them something their not seeing, rebecca nodded saying she got it from the lawyer’s desk (didn’t want to mention it in front of dean, because he’s the ‘cop’) because she needed to see it herself. 

  
  


at rebecca’s house, they all sat in the living room watching the footage, dean pointed out the timestamp on the video says 22:04 (10:04) and the death was at 10:30, rebecca said she brought that up to but according to the lawyer the video wasn’t tampered with. 

soon sam spoke up: “hey, rebecca, we’ll take those beers now” 

rebecca nodded that she’ll go get them, before sam added if maybe she can make some sandwiches, rebecca rolled her eyes before making a comment about how this isn’t hooters and dean mumbled something under his breath earning a hit over the head from reese. 

“anyways, what did you see?” reese asked 

“look” sam said making their way over to the couch and sitting next to reese, he rewinded the camera to show that ‘zach’ eyes were sliver, he paused it right there, causing confusion to reese and dean to say that it was possible that it was just a camera flare. 

“that’s not like any camera flare i’ve ever seen. you know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul.” sam stated 

the winchesters came to a conclusion it was possible a doppelganger 

“so a good twin, evil twin concept?” reese asked in confusion. 

“that is a possibility,” responded sam. 

  
  
  


the following morning, another guy was framed for tying up his wife and nearly killing her. everyone stood outside the building watching the man get arrested, and put into the police car. sam pointed out that the camera always showed the killer going in but never out, which meant they left through the back. 

as they looked around the back of the buildings to see anything, dean said that this case might be their kind of gig, sam asked why. which lead to dean explaining how the guy who got arrested, alex, told his side of the story, he was driving back from a business trip when his wife was attacked, before adding that when he got home, he saw himself and the police think he’s a nutjob.

“so the good twin, evil twin concept is growing” reese said proud of himself 

“or it’s a shifter” dean responded, reese glared at him before asking for clarification if a shifter was a shapeshifter. 

after figuring out that the shifter travels through the sewers, sam gets a call, they answer and it’s rebecca. from sam’s facial expression, reese can tell she’s mad, once sam was off the phone, reese asked what happened and sam told reese how rebecca reacted once she found out dean wasn’t really a detective. 

“i told you sam, that’s exactly what i’m talkin’ about. you lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they’d be freaked.” dean said 

reese smacked him lightly on the arm, telling dean to leave sam alone, he probably assumed he was doing what was best for his friends. dean defeated himself by saying that he had told sam earlier it’s better to drop friends. 

as they were ready to head down the sewers, dean stopped reese from going down. 

“what?” 

“we need you topside, go to rebecca’s place and try to make sure nothing comes after her” 

“is that just an excuse for you to not have me come down there” 

“....yes” 

reese rolled his eyes before heading to rebecca’s house. 

  
  


“i just don’t understand why he lied to me”

“sam, had good intentions, he wanted to help, but he wasn’t sure how,” reese said, lying through his teeth about the  _ actual  _ truth, rebecca nodded before asking if reese knew that dean wasn’t really a detective. reese shook his head, lying once more for rebecca’s benefit. 

“it must suck when the person you like gives you a fib,” rebecca responded, reese nodded before realizing what she said and asking what she meant, rebecca said: “you like sam, don’t you?” 

reese’s mouth drop and he began rapidly shaking his head saying that wasn’t true, he didn’t like sam like that. rebecca apologized, with reese telling her that it was alright before rebecca said that she was an idiot that it was obviously dean who reese liked. 

“what!? no, okay, rebecca, let’s get this right, i don’t like either one, i’m just upset about the fib” reese said, he couldn’t believe what rebecca had said, claiming that reese liked either sam or dean. 

suddenly the door was knocked on, causing reese to be confused, rebecca said she was going to go get the door. reese nodded before hearing his name from rebecca’s mouth: “reese actually came to do the same…” 

when rebecca returned, dean was with her; confusion struck reese and he can see there was confusion on dean’s face which is crazy considering that dean was the one who sent him. 

“dean? what are you doing here?” 

“i can ask you the same” responded dean 

reese said that dean had told him to come to rebecca’s house to settle things, dean nodded his head as if he suddenly remembered. to put rebecca out of harm’s way, reese started coughing and asked if rebecca could get him some cough drops, rebecca nodded as she made her way to get some. 

as soon as she was out of earshot, reese noticed that ‘dean’ was distracted causing him to lung at him, ‘dean’ took notice too late and reese was already on him punching the shit out of him. 

“who are you! where’s dean and sam?” ‘dean’ laughed as blood came out of his mouth, reese was holding onto his collar, asking again, ‘dean’ bumped his head against reese, causing the younger boy to groan and fall to his side. 

a shriek came from above, reese looked to see rebecca standing there with the cough drops he asked for. 

“rebecca! run!” reese said, as she began to run, ‘dean’ kicked reese hard against the stomach before crouching down to him and whispered into reese’s ear and said: “i’m not finished with you” before chasing after rebecca.

reese managed to get up, rebecca came back into the living room telling reese she was going to call the police. 

“don’t you dare, either of you make a move, i’ll kill you first,” ‘dean’ said, as his voice reached their ears.

reese took a deep breath before standing in front of rebecca. 

“leave her alone, deal with me, but you leave her alone” 

“if i let either of you go, then one of you will run and tell the police, so i’m not taking my chances” ‘dean’ snarky replied before lunging at reese shoving him hard to the ground, leaving him unconscious, the last thing reese hard was rebecca’s screams. 

when reese came to, he was tied up in the living room alone, he heard from upstairs, screams from rebecca; reese kept trying to get out but nothing, suddenly the door was barged down, reese tried to see who it was, he saw a swarm of S.W.A.T. members coming in, one of them untied reese as the others went upstairs. 

_ ‘crap, if they catch the shifter, they’re going to think it’s dean…’  _ reese thought as he was being untied. the S.W.A.T. member escorted reese outside and he was told to wait there. 

suddenly he got a call, reese looked down to see it was, sam calling. 

“ _ hello? _ ” 

“ _ reese? reese? are you alright? _ ”

“ _ do i sound alright? _ ” 

reese may not be able to see sam but reese can see that sam is rolling their eyes right now before asking what happened. reese began walking away from rebecca’s house explaining what had happened, suddenly reese felt a hand grab hold of him and pull him getting a yelp on the other line. 

  
  


sam looked down at his phone in confusion, he put up against their ear again and called out for reese, but no response was given, sam announced that something must’ve happen. 

  
  


when reese came to, he saw that he was somewhere, there were pipes running which meant he was either in the sewers or some factory, he saw rebecca tied up right across from him. suddenly the shifter came in but this time they were wearing rebecca’s face. 

“what the hell man, you already had me tied up” reese said looking at ‘rebecca’ 

“i need you out of my fucking way” ‘rebecca’ snapped crouching down to reese’s level, the two just angrily stared at each other before ‘rebecca’ got up and said she was gonna go finish the job, before covering both rebecca and reese and leaving them. 

  
  


it seemed like forever, until reese saw light again, when the cover was taken off, he saw dean staring down at him. 

“dean!” 

“shit, did the shifter take you?” dean said as he kneeled down to untie the tie, reese nodded before sharing that rebecca was here too and the shifter left with her face. dean remembered that sam was possible at rebecca’s. after untying reese and rebecca they headed their way over. 

“you, stay out here!” dean ordered to reese. 

“no i’m coming! i can’t let you and sam go at this alone!” reese snapped back, dean told reese once more to stay out before rushing in. 

reese stood there for a few minutes before saying: “screw it”, reese told rebecca if anything to just make a run for it. 

  
  


when reese entered, and saw sam being beaten up by ‘dean’, reese grabbed the phone and whacked him over the head. ‘dean’ groaned before looking to see it was reese who had hit him. 

“you just don’t know when to stop do you?” the shifter got hold of reese’ neck and pushed him against the wall, choking the life out of him, reese struggled to free loose but nothing suddenly a voice entered reese’s ears.

“hey!” it was dean, when the shifter turned around, dean shot them in the forehead, the shifter died instantly, reese was coughing instantly now wishing he knew where rebecca’s cough drops were. 

  
  


the case was done, and the police officers believed it was really dean who was ‘dead’, reese let out a sigh as he leaned against the impala, he noticed dean making his way over, knowing he was going to get an earful. 

“what you did in there was dangerous…” dean started, reese nodded his head knowing that he may not have exact fighting skills but he couldn’t leave them alone, but then dean finished off saying: “but you did the best you could, so i thank you” reese’s head perked up and smiled widely. 

  
  


soon after saying goodbye to rebecca, they were on the road again. 

  
  
  
  
  



	7. rest stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the winchesters make a rest stop after their case, and in the evening, dean takes reese out to a bar to have some fun, but it causes a small shift between the two.

reese looked over his books, as they were at a stop, at a motel, dean was checking to see if there were two rooms for the team. reese suddenly heard a bang on the roof, causing him and sam to look up and notice dean was back. 

“alright, two rooms, one for our dearest, reese and the other room is for us” dean said, handing over the motel keys over to reese, who thanked him. reese got his stuff out from the back and headed to his room to rest for the remainder of the night. 

once reese was in his room, he set his bags down and flopped onto the bed, it was quiet, reese was used to it, but ever since he was road tripping with the winchesters, it’s different; reese always had a huge heart, but when it came to sharing a bed, he preferred alone, he always slept alone but like he said, it’s been different with the winchesters. a knock came on the door, causing reese to get up and lazily walk over. 

when reese opened it, the person knocking was dean. 

“what’s up?” 

“hitting up a bar, wondering if you wanna join me” 

reese was not one for bars, but he also didn’t want to stick around in his room, so he nodded his head before telling dean to give him a second. 

  
  


as soon as reese was ready, dean and him made their way to whatever bar dean knew; reese asked about sam’s whereabouts, dean responded that sam stayed behind, not wanting to go out. reese nodded as he tightened his jacket around him even more. dean took notice, and asked reese if he wanted dean’s jacket.

“i’ll manage” reese responded, 

as soon as they arrived at the bar, it was dimly lit, people playing pool, others at bars, others leaning against the jukebox that looked like it hadn’t been dusted since who knows when. reese turned to talk to dean, to realize he was making his way to the bar, reese quickly ran after him. 

“don’t leave me” reese whispered as soon as he reached dean at the bar, they both sat on the barstools, reese wasn’t the age to drink, but dean said he would get him something but the younger boy shook his head before asking the bartender for some water. 

  
  


after an hour or so, dean went ahead and played some pool, reese stayed by the bar, in his same position, and his jacket still on even though dean told him to take it off because they were going to be here for a while. reese looked over at dean to see a girl, with legs for days, flirting with the older winchester, reese let out a small smile, before focusing back on his drink. 

“can i get you another...water?” the bartender said, having a questionable tone for the water, reese just nodded as he set his glass back down. 

“hey, how about you get a drink with me?” a voice came from behind reese, who turned to face some guy, who had a drink in his hand. reese said he was fine before focusing back on the bartender as soon as his drink was handed to him. the person kept on insisting, but reese didn’t give in, so eventually the guy gave up. 

  
  


another hour went by, reese was growing weary, he looked around to find dean but he was nowhere to be seen, reese got up and walked over to the pool table to see that dean wasn’t anywhere, he walked up to one person and asked if they had seen dean, describing his tone and charismatic behavior. the person answered that he had left with the girl with legs about thirty minutes ago. 

‘ _ thirty minutes!? by now he’s probably….ugh, let me not even think about that _ ’ reese thought in his mind before thanking the person and leaving the bar in a hurry. 

when reese made it out, the cold air hit his face, causing reese to close his eyes before slowly opening them up, and scanned the parking lot, nothing, dean was nowhere to be seen; reese let out an angry groan before heading back to the motel alone. 

  
  


sam was up, not being able to sleep, when he heard a knock on his door, they assumed it was dean. 

“dude, seriously, didn’t you take the keys?” when sam opened it revealed rosy cheeks and nose reese, the younger winchester ushered reese into the motel room before the door behind him. sam asked what happened and why he was out in the cold. reese explained that he went with dean to the bar, because he didn’t want to be in his room with his thoughts alone. 

“and then two hours go by, dean is suddenly gone, and on my way here, i’ve been calling him and calling him and nothing, like the least he could’ve done was to tell me, ‘hey, reese, i’m going to go get laid, don’t wait up!’ like just so i didn’t have to sit there like an idiot with a water and guys who can’t even hold themselves up hitting on me” reese said all in one breath. 

sam apologized for his brother, reese said it was fine, but he was just upset being left there alone. 

  
  
  


“mmh, that was fun” the woman with dark hair said rolling over to her side, dean nodded as he adjusted himself, before looking over at his phone to see the time, when he got hold of it, he noticed that there were 10 miss calls from reese. 

  
“fuck” dean mumbled 

“what is it?” asked the woman, dean shrugged it off saying it was nothing before getting up and changing. 

“if it’s nothing why are you in such a hurry? stay…” the woman seductively said, reaching for dean’s arm but the older winchester shook his head, before quickly changing, once he was, dean rushed out, and heard faintly: “...ll me!” 

  
  


when dean arrived back at the motel room, he found reese fast asleep on sam’s bed, and sam at the desk looking over their dad’s journal again. sam noticed his brother’s arrival and shook their head at dean. 

“when did he get here?” dean asked in a hushed voice, sam said about twenty-thirty minutes ago, dean shook his head explaining to sam that he was so enchanted with the woman he was talking to, sam shook their head, telling dean that reese was upset with dean. 

“shit, i didn’t mean to leave the kid alone, alright?” 

sam just told dean that he can talk to reese tomorrow, sam returned back to the desk as dean upsetly walked over to the bathroom and changed out of his clothes. 

  
  


the following morning, reese woke up realizing that he slept in the winchesters’ motel room instead of his; he felt bad, when reese saw that sam was nowhere to be seen, he realized that it was possible that sam went to get breakfast. 

“hey…” came a rather typically morning voice, reese turn to look to see dean sitting up, reese forgot dean didn’t sleep with a shirt; reese’s face was red, but he just replied “hey” back, dean got up and put on a shirt before saying he wanted to talk to reese. 

“about what?”

“last night, i’m sorry, for leaving you, that wasn’t great of me, and it wasn’t my intentions whatsoever” 

“it’s fine, just next time, don’t forget about me,” reese said, getting up and heading to his room. 

reese left it at that, the older winchester felt like the conversation wasn’t completely done. 

  
  


dean checked them out of the motel rooms and they were back on the road again, reese was ready to go back on the road, as reese was setting his things in the trunk when dean approached him. 

“reese, i’m sorry” 

“dean, i know and i said it’s okay” 

“i know, but it doesn’t fe-” 

“if you’re trying to look for some way to apologize even more, just stop, dean i understand, really, i was upset at first but it’s fine, let’s just drop it” reese responded before getting into the car. 

dean was left stunned, something definitely didn’t seem right about this, and he can tell there was some tension left in reese, even if he was choosing to ignore it at the moment. 

  
  


on the road again, it was quiet, sam trying to find any trace of where their dad could be, reese reading his books, and of course, dean was driving, but it’s been an hour and no music was playing. sam was fine with it because sometimes dean played his music a little too loud. 

“reese, do you have a music request?” 

sam and reese looked at dean with confusion, and then at one another before reese asked: “i’m sorry, what?” 

dean asked once again, reese wasn’t sure exactly what to answer, as if no one ever asked him what he wanted. however, it was more about the idea that dean was always choosing the music and no one else can complain. 

“come on, any song” dean said

reese had a CD in his bag, he was embarrassed to even take it out but dean was insisting, he grabbed the CD and handed it over to dean, who examined it before realizing who the band was. 

“NSYNC? really?” dean asked 

“you asked but if you don’t wa-” reese was about to snatch away the album when dean pulled it closer to him saying he was going to play the album before popping it into the CD player. reese sat back as the familiar music started to play, a smile crept on reese’s face. 

he truly was a fan of NSYNC and was still devastated that the band broke up, it was about a year ago, and this was the first time in forever that reese had listened to them, so he sat back and enjoyed it. 

dean stopped at a gas station eventually, reese took the opportunity to stretch his legs, when dean came back to pump the gas, he noticed reese standing outside near his side of the door looking out at the road. while the gas was pumping, dean walked over to the younger boy. 

“you come over here and say your sorry again, i’m going to throw a shoe at you” reese said 

“i just feel like there’s still tension” dean responded 

“you think you owe me something, but you don't, i promise, like i said i was pissed off, but after a good night’s rest, i’m fine, okay, please, let’s just drop it,” reese said before getting back into the car. 

reese seem fine, maybe he was right, maybe dean shouldn’t worry too much, once the gas was finished, dean took it out and placed it back before closing the gas tank and getting back into the car. 

_ bye, bye, bye  _ by NSYNC started blasting as they drove down the road to wherever the road was taking them. 

  
  
  
  
  



	8. the two way road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the winchesters for the first time in forever, get a call from their dad, and it causes a huge fight between the winchesters and reese stuck in the middle

reese woke up in his motel room, they were recently at another stop, after they had just finished a case with ghost, and reese was still shaken up, after splashing water on his face, reese shuffled over in his pjs to the winchesters’ room, he knocked on the door, the person who answered was sam but he didn’t greet reese because sam was on the phone. 

“who’s he talking to?” reese asked dean in a whisper 

“our dad” dean responded. 

reese’s eyes widen, knowing how it’s been a long time since they’ve heard from their dad or seen them, hell, he was the whole reason the winchesters were hunting together, and why reese decided to come with them. 

  
  


sam seemed like he was arguing with their dad, before dean snatched the phone away from sam and talked to john himself. suddenly dean’s changed and body language changed, he went from eased and relaxed to strict and serious. all because of john winchester, reese glared heavily as he watched dean interact with his dad and sam just seemed annoyed. 

  
  


they were on the road again, going to wherever john was sending them, he probably didn’t even know that reese was here with the winchesters. sam seemed more calmer after the talk but however, it seemed like it was bothering them again, as he told dean that they should be out there with their dad in california, finding the demon, dean insisted they shouldn’t and the fight kept getting louder and louder. 

reese covered his ears, he hated shouting, he hated doing it himself; when reese opened his eyes the car stopped, sam was outside causing reese to get out. 

“where are you going?” reese asked rushing up to sam, who was grabbing their bag, sam replied he was going to california to find their dad. 

reese begged sam not to go, that he should stay with them instead and finish this case instead of running off on their own, sam insisted they was going to california, dean told reese to leave sam alone, and that if they wanted to run off to california to let him. 

“dean! stop it!” hissed reese as he chased after sam, tugging on their arm, begging them to stop, sam forcely pulled back their arm, telling at reese to stop. 

“are you going to come with me?” 

“no bu-” 

“then stop trying to stop me, reese!” sam barked before leaving down the road, reese remained there looking at the ground, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to see it was dean telling him they should get back in the car. 

reese nodded his head before walking back with dean. 

the rest of the ride to the town, reese was quiet, he hated fighting with the winchesters, which is why he didn’t pick a fight with dean over why he left him at the bar, he just dropped it. 

as they were arriving in the small town, reese couldn’t help but call sam and nothing, he didn't answer at all, reese tried not to cry, he wiped away his tears before catching up to dean who was talking to an elderly man. 

“anything?” reese asked, dean shook his head as they continued into a store, where there were two adults and a young woman, dean asked them if they'd seen the two people on the missing poster, claiming that they were dean’s friends. 

“nope, sorry” said one of the man rather too quickly, reese eyed confused before the young woman said: “oh yeah i remember him! he had the cool tattoo” 

the young woman explained that they were in town for help with their car that had broken down, at the time, before explaining where they went straight after their car was fixed up, dean thanked them before leaving with reese behind him. 

  
  
  


as soon as they kept driving, dean stopped at the side, it was a field of trees, most likely an apple orchard, reese kept circling around, looking at the trees, dean told him to catch up which caused the young man to run a bit faster. 

“look at this scarecrow….” dean said pointing to his right, reese looked over, there stood a tall, big, scarecrow, reese felt fear struck in him and didn’t want to walk any closer to the scarecrow. dean however got closer, looked up at it and called it ugly. 

“dean...can we please go…” reese whispered, dean nodded before climbing up the ladder to take a better look at the scarecrow. reese told him that if dean fell, he was going to leave him there. 

  
  


as they were walking back to the car, dean said that the tattoo on the arm of the guy that was missing was on the scarecrow, reese asked what did dean think that meant. 

“i don’t know but what i do know, there’s something off about this town…” 

they arrived back in town and entered a small restaurant where there was no one but one couple, dean and reese entered getting a look from the only employee here; it felt extremely awkward, reese kept looking back at dean and then back at the couple. 

“huh….” 

“what?” 

“nothing, it’s just that they have one couple in here, i know this is a small town but like? how small is it that they’re the only customers beside us...and look how much they have, i mean i’m not saying they shouldn’t eat so much but it seems like the employer keeps bringing more and more food seems a bit off…” 

dean asked if reese believed they were in terms, ‘fattening them up’ to feed them to something, reese nodded his head rapidly. 

“i think you two should go” came the voice of the employer

“why? we haven’t ordered and this is a restaurant, unless these two reserved it for themselves” reese said before smiling at the couple who just smiled back. 

the employer looked annoyed before dean ordered himself a cup of coffee and a slice of pie, while reese ordered himself a milkshake if they had any. dean looked back at reese who asked the couple if they were just passing through. 

“well we weren’t but our car broke down, and they said it’ll be done by the end of the day” responded one 

“well, i have you know, my friend here, is a great mechanic, he can probably take a look at your car and it be done beforehand and you guys can leave sooner” reese said referring to dean, who looked at reese, the look on his face read: ‘what do you mean i’ll fix it?’ 

eventually they were kicked out of the restaurant, reese glared heavily at the cop that escorted them out, before asking dean if they should try and call sam again. 

“no…” 

“fine, i’ll call him” reese snapped before pulling out his phone to call sam, and surprisingly he answered, reese was so happy and asked how sam was doing, the younger winchester responded he was fine and apologized for not answering reese’s call earlier; reese said it was fine before telling sam about the case. 

dean asked if he can talk to sam 

“why? because i’m not an expert like you…” reese responded glaring heavily at dean who was waiting for the phone, reese rolled his eyes and handed him over the phone. 

when dean came back, he told reese that he was right about the whole fattening up of the couples, and adding how sam believes it’s a pagan god. 

“wow, for once i got something, i feel pretty proud,” reese said, smiling at dean who just rolled his eyes, before saying they were going to talk to a local professor. 

  
  


after asking a few questions about a fertility sacrifice, dean and reese were on there way back, when reese pointed out the car from earlier, dean pulled over and got out quickly, reese watched dean run into the orchard, anxiety rose in his stomach, he felt like a fool not going out there to help. 

dean was able to save the couple in time, they ran off as dean came running back to the impala. reese asked if the scarecrow had gotten anywhere near them, dean shook his head before saying it’s time for them to get back to town. 

  
  


as they arrived, to continue solving the case, dean was grabbed by the same elderly people of the town, reese was about to reach out to stop them but was pulled back by two other people. 

“let me go! what are you guys doing?” 

“you’ll ruin it” said one woman as they pulled reese away from dean; reese strangled trying to get out of their grasp but they would not budge, reese shouted out to dean who was being take elsewhere. 

suddenly reese was tossed into a jail cell, the same cop who had taken them out of the restaurant seemed to be in on the whole sacrifice, reese told him that he wasn’t allowed to keep him in the jail cell, but the cop didn’t care whatsoever. 

“fucking asshole” reese said, he sat back down, trying to see how can he get out in order to save dean and whomever was being tied up with him in the orchard, he had to find a way somehow. suddenly reese remembered. 

“help! please i think i’m sick!” reese shouted with coughs in between, when he heard the footsteps coming, reese got on his knees and continued coughing, the cop asked what was happening, reese answered with coughs saying he wasn’t feeling too well. the cop looked like he wasn’t going to open till he decided to instead, he unlocked the cell and opened it to have reese checked out. 

reese took a peek from where he was kneeling before tackling the officer at the legs, sending himself and the cop flying; the cop hit his head against the wall, as soon as he was badly injured, reese got up and ran for it, hoping he can find the impala and get to the orchard beforehand. 

  
  


“fuck, why didn’t i ever learn how to hotwire?” reese said struggling with the impala, most likely dean had the keys, suddenly he heard: “there he is!” 

reese look to see the same group of people, so reese at this point was hoping that they could get it working, suddenly the car started to work, reese cheered before climbing in, shutting the door and driving off. 

  
  


once reese reached the orchard, he parked the car and got out, running out to find dean and whomever else, he kept shouting his name, hoping for dean to answer but so far nothing, they couldn’t have gone to far. 

“dean? dean! deannnn!” reese shouted three times, he soon felt a hand on his shoulder, reese got scared, he turned around and shoved whomever off of him. 

“reese! it’s me! it’s sam!” reese slowly opened his eyes and saw the familiar winchester standing in front of him, a smile grew on his face before pulling sam into a hug. 

“thank god you’re here, sam, now come on, we gotta find dean!” sam nodded as he followed reese more into the orchard. 

reese felt like they were walking forever when suddenly he saw a figure on the ground near a tree, it had to be dean, reese tapped sam’s shoulder and pointed towards the direction, they both headed over, once they were closer reese whispered-shout his name. 

“reese! boy, am i glad to see you, kid” dean said, reese nodded as he mentioned he found someone along the way, he said when untying the rope, sam greeted his brother, dean was just glad to see his younger sibling. 

“did you guys see if the scarecrow was up there?” 

“what scarecrow?” sam asked, when reese looked over there was no scarecrow up there, which picked up his scare, as soon as they got dean and emily (a couple in town’s granddaughter) out, they made a run for it but they ran into the group again. 

“seriously, will you ever give up?” reese asked 

“you weren’t supposed to be here, or you!” emily’s grandmother said to reese and dean, they were closing in on the group but before any of them can attack, the scarecrow attacks them first. reese pulled emily away not wanting her to see her grandparents get killed, they all rushed away from the scene as the scarecrow took out his anger on the townsfolk. 

  
  


emily was going to take a bus out of this small town, she wished dean and reese goodbye and thanked them for their help before leaving. 

“you did good, kid” dean said    
“yeah, i was really surprised when I hotwired your car,” reese said, feeling proud of himself again, dean rolled his eyes as they headed into the impala and drove off to whatever was next for them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. deancassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean gets a call from a long lost lover, and if you ask sam or reese, they both believe that there is still some sparks left

“alright, that’s it i quit!” reese said

“you can’t just leave!” dean shouted 

“yes i can, watch me” 

reese walked away from the pool table and walked up to sam who was sitting at a table, sam took notice of reese and asked if everything was alright, the young man responded that he was annoyed he kept losing to dean. 

“anyways, where to next?” 

“so far we’re not sure” sam responded 

reese nodded as he looked out on the scenery, dean was still playing pool, and all reese wanted to do was sleep, sam took notice of this and asked reese if he wanted sam to ask dean for the keys to the impala, the young man shook his head before laying his bed on the table. 

“i’m going to ask dean for the keys, i’ll be back” 

reese nodded his head, slowly closing his eyes, he soon felt a hand on his shoulder, believing it was sam coming back but when reese opened his eyes he saw that it was someone else causing reese to jump and further away from the person. 

“aw, don’t be scared” said the man, reese stayed quiet just eyeing him carefully. 

“you seem rather young to be at a bar, all by your lonesome self” he said, reese was practically against the wall, not wanting the man to get any closer. 

“hey, reese, you okay?” it was sam, they eyed the man who was bothering reese, and the young man just slowly nodded at sam, the man looked at sam before walking off without a word. Sam nudged his head for them to leave, reese scooted out of the booth and quickly followed sam to the car. 

  
  
  


the next morning, when they were at the gas station, dean seemed like he got a message, reese peeked out the window and asked who dean was messaging if supposedly they weren’t going to contact friends. 

“it’s an old friend, needs our help” dean said before getting into the car 

“what?” sam asked before getting into the car himself, dean explained someone named cassie, reese furrowed his eyebrows as they started the car. 

  
  


“so cassie is…” reese asked 

“like i said a friend” 

“but she seems to know what we do, if she’s calling you, right?” reese said

sam asked if dean told cassie about what they did, dean stayed quiet for a minute, which made it seem that he did tell her. sam was shocked, because it was a rule not to tell anyone else, sam didn’t even tell jessica about his life. there was tension in the car after that conversation. 

  
  


“so did she date you?” reese asked, dean hummed in response, sam looked at his brother before saying: “so you’re with a girl for a few weeks and tell her the whole family business?” 

dean didn’t answer his younger sibling again, reese rolled his eyes, mumbling how it was going to be a long ride. 

arriving finally, they entered a building, where dean believed cassie would be, it seemed busy, reese was looking around when he nearly bumped into sam, because dean and them both stopped, reese looked over dean’s shoulder seeing a beautiful girl staring right back at dean. 

“is that cassie?” reese whispered, dean nodded his head still looking over at cassie, before reese commented: “how she date you? you’re ugly and she’s gorgeous” dean glared at reese before looking back at cassie. 

“this is my younger sibling, sam and our friend, reese” both sam and reese waved their hands, cassie greeted them as well before taking them out of the building and somewhere else to talk about what she saw. 

“so there’s this big huge truck that have targeted your dad and his partner? any reason why?” asked dean 

reese stayed quiet, drinking his tea, dean asked if cassie believed that it just vanished into thin air, cassie replied that when dean says it out loud it makes it more and more like what sam and dean do, which is hunt ghost. 

“ghost truck, huh look at that” whispered reese to himself, suddenly the door was opened and everyone got up on their feet, reese did a minute later realizing everyone was standing up. a women entered the room, cassie introduced her as her mom, and then introduced them to her mom. 

“i should get out of your hair” mrs. robinson said dean stopped her before she left, saying that they were sorry for her loss and they would have loved to talk to her if she had a minute, but mrs. robinson opposed before leaving the room. 

  
  


after leaving cassie’s place, the winchesters and reese headed to a nearby motel for the night. 

“so, did you love her or something?” reese asked dean as they started to head towards the motel rooms, dean didn’t answer but instead just kept walking to his room, reese rolled his eyes as he entered his own room. 

the following day, reese was dragged out of his bed (not literally but he awoke early) and they were heading to a crime scene where cassie already was, talking with the same white man with white hair from yesterday. 

“close down the road for starters!” cassie stated 

“you know i can’t do that! this is the main road out and into town” the man responded 

when dean, sam and reese approached them, dean asked if there was any sign of jimmy’s car (the most recent victim) was pushed, the man was confused on who they were and asked cassie, who replied that they were family friends and introduced the man as the mayor. 

“why won’t you close down the road? i mean you have three victims, all died on that road, it would be best and safer for residents for you to close down the road…” reese started 

cassie thanked him, and stated that the mayor was indifferent, which he was confused by and asked cassie what he meant, cassie then asked: “would you close down the road if the victims were white?” 

“are you saying i’m racist?”

cassie and reese shared a look before looking back at the mayor who was baffled by the comment cassie made, before saying that he is the last person he should talk to like that, reese asked why, confused by what he meant. 

“cassie’s mother can explain” the mayor said before walking off. 

“still doesn’t explain why the roads aren’t closed still” reese said. 

  
  


reese was told to stick around with cassie, see if he can find anything while they go play fed and ask locals some questions. 

“you know, dean one of these days you can’t just drop me, i’m going to have to learn eventually” 

“and when that time comes you will, till then, you don’t” dean responded 

reese glared heavily at the boys as they left him standing. 

“come on, we can head back to my place,” cassie said, leading reese back into town. 

  
  


“so, how do you know dean?”

“he didn’t tell you?” cassie asked 

“no, he did i just wanted to hear from you” 

cassie let out a small laugh, as they continued to look through her house and the desk that once belonged to her dad. reese and cassie deeply examined through each document, suddenly the door was opened, reese didn’t look up till cassie said: “dean…” 

“hey, cassie….” dean responded 

“should i leave?” reese said from his spot, dean didn’t seem to notice reese was there till he spoken, dean seemed hesitant if he should or not, but reese ended up saying that he’ll go before leaving the house. 

  
  


“i’m back” reese said entering sam and dean’s room 

“where’s dean?” 

“at cassie’s place” reese said, sitting on sam’s bed and eating the bag of chips he brought with him. 

sam mumbled something under his breath, causing reese to ask what sam said, the young winchester shook his head saying it was nothing. 

“if you say so, samuel” 

“it’s sam” 

  
  


as the night became more late, reese grew tired, he slowly got up and staggered towards the door, to head out to his room, sam took notice and stopped him. 

“stay the night, i rather have you here then be alone” sam said 

reese looked over and suggested he can sleep in dean’s bed, sam nodded as reese said he was going to get his pjs from the room and shuffled back out. 

when reese came back, sam was still up, and reese just shuffled pass him and laid down on dean’s bed and mumbled a good night to sam before passing out from tiredness. sam glanced over at reese as he peacefully fell asleep, and the younger winchester couldn’t help but smile a bit. 

  
  


“reese, wake up” 

“sam, i swear to go there better be a reason” 

“there’s been another car incident” 

reese sat up and got ready before following sam out, it was a bit snowy, causing reese to groan. he hated the cold, which is why he liked living in california. there was hardly any cold. 

they got there and were told that the mayor was killed in a car accident, having reese wonder who was riding this truck and why the targets were their target. dean appeared soon after, sam letting him know what they found out before saying that dean didn’t come back at all last night. 

“i wonder why…” reese said, remembering dean arriving at cassie’s house late last night. 

sam and dean headed to where cassie works, while reese was sent to the motel to see if he can find anything within the books they had that could help them in any way, reese quickly ran back to the motel considering it was freezing cold. 

  
  


“did you find anything?” dean asked as he and sam entered the motel room, reese said he couldn’t find anything, dean and sam shared that cassie’s mom talked to them about an incident with a man she went before cassie’s dad, named cyrus. 

“that must be why all four were targets to this ghost truck, who is possibly racist” reese said as he placed the journal back where he found it. dean said they had a plan, and it was going to happen tonight. 

  
  
  


“i hope you know i’m freezing my ass off over here” reese snapped,

“my life used to be so simple, school, exams, paper on polycentric cultural norms” sam started off. reese stared at him, asking wasn’t he was studying to be a lawyer, sam continued saying he missed being boring. reese shared he missed columbia but he was only there for about three months, now he was doing it online. 

“so, this killer truck” dean started off 

“i miss conversations that didn’t start with ‘this killer truck’ ahhh” sam said 

dean continued off on what could’ve caused cyrus to wake up, reese asked what usually caused ghost to well, wake up, dean responded that usually something that means a lot to them or even just revenge on someone or something. 

“in cyrus’ case, whatever woke him which is possible construction on his house or destruction, leading on to harold todd who tore down the family homestead” dean said 

“which started the attacks” reese responded 

dean snapped his fingers and said bingo. 

“we’re going to have to bring up the body from the swamp,” sam said, reese said he’ll leave that to the winchesters. 

cassie soon came out from her house saying her mom was asleep, and what was the plan now? dean shared he believed that cassie should stay put with her mom, and they'll give her a call as soon as it’s done. 

“and i’ll most likely be staying with you, it’s been kind of my thing with cases” reese said, dean responded that reese was coming with them. 

“wait really?” 

“yup, you’re gonna be with sam, while i drive on the road” dean said before walking over to cassie telling her not to leave the house, cassie told him not to act all authoritative towards her, she hated it. 

dean glanced towards reese and sam, who looked away, reese on the other hand flipped dean off; dean rolled his eyes and turned back to cassie asking her again not to leave the house without a please. 

soon the two were kissing. 

“dean, we don’t got all day,” reese snapped, dean held up a finger indicating for reese and sam to wait for a minute, reese groaned before going to the other side of the car to get in. 

  
  
  


the winchesters and reese were getting ready for the plan, as they were setting up, sam mentioned how they can tell dean is still in love with cassie, and dean responded they needed to focus. 

“hold this,” dean said, handing something over to reese, it was gas, a flashlight, basically the necessity they need right now. reese asked what they needed, the items for, dean replied that reese will find out soon. 

  
  
  


soon after a body was pulled out of the swamp, reese wanted to cover his mouth in shock but couldn’t with the things in his hands, sam turn to look at reese noticing the shock on his face, when dean looked at him, he said: “ready to burn your first body?” 

“my...huh?” reese asked 

after burning the body, reese was vomiting again. 

“kid, you got a weak stomach” dean pointed out 

“fuck you, dean” reese snapped 

  
  


soon after, reese heard the impala turn on, when he turned around, dean was driving off leaving him and sam near the swamp. 

“where the fuck is he going?” reese asked 

“dean said that only part of cyrus is gone after we burn the body, but the rest is infused with the truck, dean is going to wake the truck up and we have to find a way to burn a ghost truck” sam said 

“how?” reese said, sam didn’t answer, reese looked up at the sky and scream: “universe, what the fuck” 

  
  


sam seemed to have figure out something, reese was told to hold up the book so sam can better angle with his flashlight, reese pointed out he’s gonna punch sam in the face afterwards. 

“yeah, yeah, i’m sure” sam said, responding as if that wasn’t going to happen. 

  
  


sam kept going back and forth between dean and cassie, finally he was giving dean directions to somewhere confusing reese, on what sam was trying to do. after a while, sam asked if dean was still there, confusing reese why he wouldn’t be there. 

“you were at the church” 

_ “what church!?”  _ reese can hear dean’s shouts through the phone

it was the church that cyrus burned down, the one that cassie’s mom mentioned, sam mentioned how it was holy ground whether there was a church or not, any evil spirits that crossed over to the grounds were destroyed, sam believed it was their best choice to get rid of the ghost truck. 

  
  


_ “WHAT IF YOU WERE WRONG!”  _ dean shouted 

“huh, that thought didn’t occur to me” sam responded before hanging up, reese asked sam if he can take back the book, sam nodded grabbing hold of the book, and before he can look up, reese punched him hard against the shoulder. 

“what the fuck! what you do that for?” 

“i told you i was going to punch you, you dick” reese said. 

  
  
  
  


the next day they were ready to leave, cassie came out to say goodbye to dean, it seemed it was taking longer than usual, reese looked out the window and saw them kissing before looking away, soon after, dean got into the car, sam said they can stay a bit longer if dean wanted to, reese can tell that dean really loves cassie, he did seem like he wanted to stay, but instead, he said it’s fine and they should go. 

sam and reese waved bye to cassie as they drove off, reese mentioned that he liked cassie, and that she was really cool, still surprised that she dated dean because dean was dean and cassie was really badass. 

  
  


after a while of driving, sam says the same thing, how he likes cassie, before asking dean, meeting someone like her, doesn't it make you wanna push this hunter life aside and just be there. reese never realized how much hurt the winchesters and losses they had, he glanced over at dean who just turned up the music and continued driving off. 

  
  
  
  



	10. ghostfacers origin story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the winchesters and reese are back on the road for another case, but it seems both siblings decide to add on a prank war into the mix

reese looked over at dean, who nodded his head; reese furrowed his eyebrows, not sure if he was doing this right. dean walked over and grabbed reese’s hips and straighten them, 

“now….shoot” 

“you know what, maybe-” 

“reese!” 

reese looked at the cans in front of him, and shot at one, as soon as the bullet hit the can, it went flying, reese jumped back in fear, dean’s hand was on reese’ lower part of the back to assure him that everything was fine. 

“see, you did good” 

reese shook his head before handing dean back his gun and shuffling back to the motel room, dean rolled his eyes before following closely behind; sam looked up and noticed reese and dean walking back into the room. 

sam asked what happened, reese said he was never going to use a gun, sam scoffed not because he found reese ridiculously, but more of the fact that if sam had said that to their dad, john wouldn’t give a shit, he would force them to use a gun regardless. 

“well, how do you expect to hunt with us?” dean asked 

“there has to be another way!” reese said, dean said there probably was but guns were more efficient with them. reese frowned, dean assured him in no time, he’ll figure out how to use a gun, reese’s response was that the thing was he didn’t want to figure out how to use a gun. 

  
  


they were on the road again, unsure where was the next stop, considering that they weren’t sure where to go, reese suddenly felt the tiredness sweeping over him, he couldn’t stay up any longer so he ended up falling asleep. 

  
  


suddenly the music was blasting, dean was singing, and sam realized something was in his mouth, so he took it out before scolding their brother, reese slowly opened his eyes, and saw dean and sam bickering. reese leaned forward and said: “whatever you two are doing, leave me out of it, also please shut the fuck up” 

  
  


“we got a case” dean said

“when don’t we have a case…” reese mumbled as sam went off the newspaper article, and how there were some firsthand accounts, from some paranormal website which also means, someone who has zero idea of what the paranormal really had out there. 

dean mentioned how they had just let their dad go and going on a case wasn’t anything bad, reese remembered a few weeks ago, the winchesters were on a case, reese was extremely sick and couldn’t really do much (ended up watching some  _ one tree hill _ ), so they left him in the motel a state over from where the case was, they apparently ran into john. 

also adding the fact, john didn’t know reese was hunting with the winchesters. 

  
  
  


they arrived in town, and stopped at a place called rodeo drive. reese looked around and asked what they were doing here, dean put his hand on reese’s shoulder and said that reese was going to go ask the list of kids they had on the list who were at the house that night. 

“m-me? no, i can’t i probably get too flustered and i’ll stumble over my words and-” dean was pushing reese as he was rambling up to a table where a girl was sitting, and thus started the interviews. 

  
  


reese walked over to dean and sam with the notepad and pen that was provided to him along with fries, dean reached over to grab one from reese but the younger man shoved the notepad in dean’s hands saying he was done. 

“i hate you both, so much,” reese said as he munched on his fries, dean asked where their next place was, reese responded to see some guy named craig, because he was the one who took them all to the house. 

sam and dean said they were going to take it from there, reese felt emotionally tired, they stopped at a music store, where sam and dean got down to talk to craig, because he supposedly worked here. 

  
  


when sam and dean came back, they shared with reese about what they found before announcing that they were going to head to the house, reese asked what house dean responded, the house that was titled the hell house from the online website. 

reese had a sore look on his face. 

  
  
  


as they arrived, dean held up the EMF and gestured to sam and reese that it wasn’t good, because of the power lines, reese let out a sigh before entering more into the house. reese looked around, seeing different symbols all over the place, sam seemed to know every one of them. 

dean pointed to one that sam never seen, but yet it seemed familiar to dean, reese on the other hand was just confused. the paint was fresh, which had dean and sam both agree it’s possible not a case. 

there was suddenly a noise made from another part of the house, reese whispered over to the winchesters and called them over, they followed reese towards the sound, it was behind a door, when it, reese kicked it slightly open and bright lights hit them.

“what the fuck!” reese shouted 

“It’s just humans” said one voice once the lights went off, reese and the winchesters were able to take a better look at who it was. reese asked what the fuck were they doing here, the same guy who pointed out they were humans, said they were doing their jobs. 

“what job? you dicks” reese said a tad annoyed 

“duh, professional paranormal investigators” answered his friend, they introduced themselves as ed zeddmore and harry spengler from hellhoundslair.com, reese looked over at sam with an annoyed look on his face that read: ‘these are the guys you got the information from their website?’ 

ed called them amateurs, reese felt offended for some reason, even though he was less advanced then sam and dean, like really less advanced but at least he knew about the reality of all this, as ed and harry told the winchesters and reese to leave because they were doing their jobs. 

“how about i take my fist and shove it up you-” reese was about to finish his sentence and lung forward at one before dean pulled him back and asked ed and harry what they got so far from looking around. reese glared heavily at ed and harry, the winchesters acted as if they were in awe of ed and harry while reese wanted to punch both of them in the face after acting like they knew it all. 

  
  


“have you ever seen a ghost?” reese asked annoyed 

“we saw a vase fall by itself, at a house we were investigating once” responded harry 

“wow, must’ve been a fright….ooooh” reese answered snapping 

ed pointed out to harry, that reese was a non-believer, and started talking nonsense as if reese wasn’t even there, saying things like he probably never saw or knew anything about ghosts and all that jazz. reese was growing annoyed, he walked up and socked ed right in the face. 

“what the fuck!” yelled ed, his nose was bleeding, so he held onto it, reese held onto his knuckles, the only other time he had punched someone was dean in the nose as well. 

“alright, we should get going,  _ come on,  _ reese” dean said, grabbing reese’s shoulder and pulling him away from ed and harry; ed said something about reese would be paying for this but it was way out of ear shot. 

  
  


“kid, you can’t just do that!” dean snapped at reese as soon as they were outside, the young man scoffed saying that ed and harry had it coming regardless. 

reese and dean were driving around trying to see if they can get anything on someone named mordecai, sam did their research in the library. 

“you know, you’ve been acting more annoyed since we came back from that case where we met our dad again,” dean started off 

“what are you trying to say, dean?” reese responded, now more annoyed thinking back to what happened a few weeks ago. 

  
  
  


_ dean was kneeling in front of reese asking him how he was feeling, the young man responded he was alright but all that hurt was his throat and head, but beside that he was completely fine, dean nodded before getting up and checking on his cuts that he had, both him and sam came back bleeding.  _

_ it was going to leave a scar, most definitely, reese asked what happened on the case.  _

_ “well, we ran into sam’s friend, meg” dean said, talking about the case, he then mentioned john being there, catching reese’s attention, who asked for clarification if it was in fact john.  _

_ sam nodded, sharing that their dad came to see them, but they had to soon split up because of the fact that the shadow feeds off vulnerability and john was vulnerable around the winchesters and he best believed they should split up instead.  _

_ “what the fuck?” reese asked annoyed, dean explained once again why, but reese cut him off.  _

_ “no, what i mean is what the fuck because john does not care about either of you and i mean that in the nicest way possible, john is a  _ **_horrible_ ** _ father! he shut you out just because you wanted to go to stanford! full ride! a hunter parent should want that for their kid, should want them to get out of this life!” reese snapped towards sam before turning to dean and saying: “and you! he had you grow up too fast! john was not a father to you or sam! if anything, you were a father to sam, he should’ve encouraged you to try and get out of this life not drag along, i know how much you both want best because this demon killed  _ **_your_ ** _ mom and  _ **_your_ ** _ girlfriend!” reese said, he looked anger, and frustrated before adding on: “but i love you both, i truly do, and i wouldn’t be here with the both of you or even here for this long, if i didn’t... and i hate to see either of you get hurt”  _

_ dean and sam looked at reese but then looked away, no one was sure what to say next, reese said they should get some sleep before tomorrow and that the winchesters were possibly tired and sore.  _

  
  


“well…?” dean asked 

“let’s just drop the topic” reese said 

they met up with sam and nothing, about the dead girl, no records or anything, as if she never existed. 

as they were heading back into the car, sam stopped reese from going in, causing him to look at sam with a confused look on his face, till suddenly music was blasting from the car and the windshield wipers were going crazy. 

sam laughed a bit before him and reese entered the car, dean glared at sam before they drove off. 

  
  


sam and dean went back to the house because someone else was killed, while reese stayed back looking at the books, to see if there was anything whatsoever, maybe something sam had missed but nothing. 

  
  


in the night, they all sat outside the house, behind bushes, there was cops outside, they were trying to prevent another death, but the winchesters and reese needed to get in first, soon reese was looking around to see if there was anything to distract the cops, when suddenly he saw ed and harry hunched over trying to sneak into the house. 

“look” reese said, pointing out the two supposed paranormal investigators. 

“i got an idea,” responded dean. 

dean shouted out saying: “who ya gonna call?” 

the cops saw ed and harry and chased after them, as soon as they were long gone, the winchesters and reese got into the house. 

dean pointed out how he still was being bothered by the one symbol that was so familiar to him, sam said they didn’t have time for that, and they had to be quick before the cops come back. 

  
  


sam opened the door to the basement, causing reese to stagger back. 

“are we going down there?” 

“yup” sam responded 

“um….you know what, i’ll be look out you know tell you guys if the cops come back or whatever” reese replied 

dean looked at reese and asked if he was scared of the basement, reese said he has valid reasoning; dean shook his head and tauntingly said: “i’ll hold your hand if you’re that scared, sunshine” 

“fuck you” reese said before pushing pass dean and heading down the basements with the winchesters. 

the shelves in the basement were filled with jars filled with who knows what, dean double dared sam to drink one, reese scrunched up his nose in disgust before seeing if he can find anything, he heard squeaks by the bottom of his feet, reese slowly looked down and saw big rats, reese screamed and backed away accidentally bumping into dean; he reached for dean’s arm and didn’t let go, covering his eyes in fear. 

“calm down” dean said as reese backed away from dean once he was at ease. 

“i hate rats” reese mumbled before walking over to the next room, and saw mordecai staying not too far from him, reese tried not to scream but he slowly backed up and whispered to the winchesters. 

“guys…”

“what now, reese?” 

reese pointed towards mordecai, when the winchesters took notice, they see mordecai with his axe, the winchesters shot salt bullets but nothing, the battle intenses but the winchesters believed that it was best to leave, reese rushed up the stairs first, not looking back. 

  
  


“i am never going down a basement with you two ever!” reese snapped as soon as they were out of the basement, reese was still running when he saw ed and harry, he shoved past them and ran, sam and dean were close behind. 

“i got it!” dean said, reese looked at him in confusion, dean shared he knew what the symbol, before saying they had to go to the music store, reese said he was going to stay back to shower off the rat stench and basement dust off of him. 

  
  
  


reese finished taking a shower, and saw out the window that the boys returned, so he headed over to their room to ask about the symbol, he didn’t knock on the door, so he barged in and didn’t notice right away but when he looked up, he saw sam just in a towel, dripping wet from the shower. 

“i-um...i’m gonna go….i...sorry!” reese ran out the room. 

  
  
  


dean shared with reese as they were heading to get something to eat, that it was a drawn symbol from an album, before adding how craig said the first incident was a staged thing to scare craig’s friends, him and his sister pulled the prank and how sam believes a tulpa. 

“what’s a tulpa?” reese asked 

sam explained what a tulpa was and how it was possible mordecai was on because of how the hauntings and kills started. reese asked that if every time someone said something about mordecai, it changes the spirit. 

“exactly” sam said, they seemed like they were moving around too much in their seat, getting a weird stare from reese. dean came back, sam explained the same thing to dean, about the tulpa and why mordecai was a tulpa. 

“people believe in santa claus...how come i’m not getting hooked up every christmas” 

“because you're a bad person and because of this…that's a tibetan spirit sigil. on the wall of the house. craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. i bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was. now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. so people are on the hellhounds website, staring at the symbol, thinking about mordechai ... i mean i don't know, but it might be enough to bring a tulpa to life.” sam said before turning their laptop to show off to reese and dean, 

“so how are we going to get rid of mordecai?” asked reese, dean, said he had an idea before getting up and telling the other two to go. sam was having a hard time with his pants, reese looked over and asked if everything was alright. 

“i think i’m allergic to the soap…” sam said, still trying to adjust his pants, dean let out a laugh as he walked away, reese was even more confused before sam asked if dean had something to do with this, and all dean did was walk away. reese rolled his eyes and followed behind. 

the winchesters and reese parked in a RV parking area, reese asked what they were here for, dean replied he needed reese to go talk to ed and harry. 

“huh!? what for?” reese snapped, dean answered with the plan he had, reese said he couldn’t go alone and if he did, he was going to end up punching ed and harry in the face. 

“then try not to” dean replied, reese glared heavily before getting out of the impala. 

  
  
  
  


reese knocked on the door

“who is it?” harry’s voice said from inside 

“it’s reese, you know the guy who punched ed,” reese replied in a monotone voice, no responses or sounds of footsteps. reese rolled his eyes before saying: “come on, i don’t got all day!” 

ed and harry opened the door, reese nearly let out a laugh, before saying he wanted to say sorry for punching ed in the face, before adding how he was also sorry for them getting caught at the house. ed and harry both complained about how they had to spend the night in the jail cell. 

reese cut them off by saying that he needed them to shut down the website, because more people were getting a look at it and going to the house and getting hurt, harry seemed like he agreed but ed shook his head saying that they weren’t going to shut down the website, they needed it and needed to dedicate it to their fans. 

reese was holding back so much urge to punch ed in the face again before, saying that it didn’t matter, that whatever new information he would give them, they wouldn’t take it. reese began walking away before ed and harry asked what the information was. 

“you’re not going to take down the website, so whatever” reese said, walking away, ed and harry said they would and they promised, reese did exactly what dean told him to do. 

  
  
  


reese walked back to the impala and shared that he got them to get the site to get shutdown once they put up the new information about mordecai. 

“see you did it without punching ed in the face” 

“yeah, but i scratched his RV” reese said 

  
  
  


in the night, they arrived at the house, reese and the winchesters entered the house, ready to attack mordecai; reese shared he’ll stay up here and not go down there but dean said he had to go down. 

“you bring me down there, i’ll punch you in the face just like ed” 

“you’ve punch me in the face before…” dean said 

“i’ll scratch baby” reese replied 

dean glared heavily at reese before telling him he had to come downstairs, before they heard a noise from behind, reese turned around and saw ed and harry with them. dean rolled his eyes and asked what they need. 

“we’re trying to get a book deal out of this!” ed responded, reese glaree heavily at them, ed staggered back, telling dean to hold back his boyfriend. reese furrowed his eyebrows, before looking down to see dean’s hand around his wrist, the two broke apart after noticing before reese snapped at ed again. 

suddenly mordecai appeared, reese pointed him out when sam and dean did what they told ed and harry to put on the website, not thing happened. 

“did you tell them what to put in the website!?” sam asked 

“yes! i did, and these bozos said they would!” reese said ready to choke ed and harry but they quickly replied saying that their server crashed. 

“you idiots!” reese said lunging at them and practically choking ed, dean grabbed reese by the waist and pulled him off, telling reese that there was no time to mess with ed and harry. dean grabbed reese, running out, sam was already ahead of them. 

ed and harry were still in there, dean told them to get out of there and they did just that as soon as they realized they couldn’t protect themselves. 

“what are you going to do!?” reese asked, dean grabbed a lighter and threw gasoline that he got from the car, threw it around the house, and watched it light up. 

  
  
  


“what you guys do?” reese asked 

“we tricked ed and harry into thinking they got a tv deal and now they’re heading to hollywood” sam replied 

“aww, why didn’t i get in on this?” reese asked 

dean replied that for two reasons was because he already practically tried to kill ed and the other because reese said he didn’t want in on any of sam and dean’s prank war. reese glared at them before resting against the car seat and calling it a day. 

“on the road again….” reese mumbled. 


	11. the painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the winchesters and reese circle back to new york after mysterious murders have been going been happening, while reese recalls some memories from his past because of what has been occurring

“what’s he doing?” reese asked, looking over at dean, who was talking to some girl, sam looked over and shrugged his shoulders unsure, before calling over his brother more than once. 

“i got something” sam said 

“me too, i think we need to take a little shore leave, just a little bit. what do you think, huh? i'm so in the door with this one.” dean replied

“so what are we today, dean? rock stars?” 

dean replied they were reality tv scouts, and reese was their assistant, reese glared heavily at dean and told him to leave him out of this; the older winchester replied saying that sam can have a hook up with one of the girls. 

“i can get my own dates dean” sam replied 

“yeah, but you don’t” dean replied 

“alright! what do you have for us, sam?” reese asked. 

dean settled down across from reese listening to sam talking about the case he found, 

“mark and ann telesca of new paltz, new york were both found dead in their own home, a few days ago. throats were slit. there were no prints, no murder weapons, all..” 

“so….we thinking…” 

both winchesters replied that it can be some sort of supernatural creature, reese nodded saying that’s exactly what he was thinking, dean said that he doesn’t fully believe it’s one but instead just a murder but sam says their dad claims otherwise. 

sam hands over the journal to dean and explains what he meant; dean continues on to ask if they needed to check this out now, sam shook his head, so dean nodded and headed back to the girls he was talking to previously. reese let out a mumbling of how it was going to be a long night, sam offered for them to get a room, while dean well be dean. 

reese nodded as he followed sam closely behind. 

  
  


dean ended up coming home really late, he claimed his head hurt like crazy, so sam offered to drive out to the location, dean had sunglasses on the whole time, passed out in the back, while reese and sam sat in the front. 

“you know, this  _ NSYNC  _ music is good” sam confessed 

“thank you, exactly what i’ve been saying,” reese said, flipping through his book. 

  
  


as soon as they arrived, sam and reese got down to take a look at the house of the recently deceased. yet, as soon as they entered there was nothing, it was empty from head to toe as if no one ever lived there. 

“didn’t they just die?” reese asked 

“yeah….” 

“so where the hell did their stuff go?” 

they kept looking around a bit more, to see if they’ll find anything, but so far nothing, until sam announced what they found, saying it seemed like all their stuff when to an auction house, reese furrowed his eyebrows asking why, sam shrugged but if that’s where their stuff went, it was the next stop. 

heading back to the car, sam leans into the driver side and honks the horn waking dean up. 

“man, not cool” dean said, 

reese and sam got into the car, and sam shared with dean about what they found, so when dean asked where their stuff was, sam shared where they were going next. 

  
  
  


“wow, this place is fancy, are you sure we can come in here?” reese asked getting down, but they had to go in, reese looked decent, he had a white turtle next on with a sweater vest throw over it, with slacks and his shoes on, dean always pointed out that reese tended to overdressed too much and all reese responded with was that if he was going to hunt, he had at least some time looked good. 

as they entered, it was fancy as reese expected, and the winchesters well...were underdressed, dean took an appetizer from the trays that were being passed around, reese was observing the pieces that were out for auction. 

“can i help you gentlemen?” says a man towards the winchesters, 

“more champagne please,” dean said with his mouth still full, reese walked over to try and save them from making themselves more of a fool. sam corrected dean saying that he wasn't a waiter, since they were in new york, nowhere near the city, reese decided to pull out the columbia card. 

“hello, mr….” 

“blake, daniel blake” responded the man, reese nodded extending his hand to shake, which daniel took, reese apologized for his guests’ behaviors saying he came from columbia university, to take a look at the art they had, for the art club they had at the university. mr. blake seemed to take interest the minute, reese mentioned he was from columbia, daniel blake took one more look at sam and dean before telling reese to make sure his guest acted proper, reese nodded as mr. blake walked away. 

“nice, save,” dean said as he grabbed a glass of champagne, reese took it from his hand and drank it himself, dean exclaimed, ‘hey!’ before reese said he deserves it after saving their butts. 

“i thought you said you didn’t drink because you were under age” sam responded 

“you only live once, samuel” reese responded. 

soon they all noticed a portrait of a family, it was huge, reese claimed that it seemed like the father of the portrait was staring into his soul, suddenly a voice from behind said: fine example of american primitive wouldn't you say?”

they all looked back to see a woman wearing a black dress was coming down the spiral stairs, she seemed really fancy and classy, as she got more down the stairs, sam looked back at the painting and then back at her and responded with: “well i'd say it's more grant wood than grandma moses. but you knew that, you just wanted to see if i did.” 

reese looked back and forth between sam and sarah, who nodded saying that was true, before she introduced herself to them. 

“i’m sam this is my brother, dean, and our friend, reese” 

reese waved his hand, before turning to dean who was eating another food off the tray and turning back to the group, sarah asked dean if they could get him more mini quiche, dean said he was good. 

“those are quiche?” reese asked, dean nodded his head and asked reese if he wanted one, reese just shook his head. 

“can i help you with something?” sarah asked more towards sam, as if reese and dean didn’t exist, sam said if they could ask sarah about the telesca estate. all sarah said it was pretty grisly selling your things so soon, but sarah’s dad (daniel blake) believed it would be best because it brings out crowds. sam asked if it’s possible to see the provenances, but mr. blake came up saying it’s not possible, because apparently sam had given names to mr. blake before reese can come save their asses, and they weren’t on the guest list and were being told to leave. 

“we don’t have to be told twice” dean said 

“apparently you do” mr. blake responded, the winchesters started to leave, mr. blake looked over at reese, who already pulled out his columbia ID, saying he was an actual student but he was going to go because they were his friends, before shuffling off. 

  
  


when they arrived at the motel, dean asked sam about him knowing about art, sam responded he did an art history course while at stanford. 

“once again, i ask, weren’t you studying law?” reese asked 

“it was an elective and plus it’s good for meeting people, especially girls” sam said 

reese rolled his eyes as he unlocked his room, when he opened it, the room had a disco theme, he furrowed his eyebrows before walking in a dumping his stuff down, he then changed out of his ‘overdress’ outfit before changing to a pair of jeans and a columbia sweater before heading over to sam and dean’s room. 

“sam’s going on a date with sarah” dean announced 

“wait, seriously?” reese asked 

“it’s for the case” sam replied 

reese said she seemed sweet and seemed really into sam especially when he knew about grant moor or whatever, sam rolled their eyes. 

  
  


reese was in his room, finishing up some coursework before getting a knock on the door, he walked over and opened it to see dean, the young man asked what dean wanted, who responded that he was all alone in his room, reese rebuttal saying that dean can go to the bar or something. 

“are you mad at me or something?” dean asked 

“no, it’s just i’m a bit annoyed and hungry” reese responded 

“we can go get something to eat” dean replied 

reese looked like he was considering it, dean can tell by the look on his face, so he said they’ll be quick; reese finally gave in, he grabbed his jacket and followed dean out, they didn’t go too far, reese started laughing, catching dean’s attention. 

“what?” 

“nothing, just thinking about columbia, we are in new york after all,” reese answered. 

they arrived to a diner, and were seated as soon as they arrived, reese ordered himself a plate of fries, while dean got himself a cheeseburger with fries. 

  
  


“how do you think sam is doing” reese asked 

“terribly, i mean i’m sure sarah likes him but dude has a terrible way of flirting and talking to girls” 

“no, dean, tell us how you really feel,” reese said sarcastically, then adding that dean should at least have some confidence for sam. dean rolled his eyes as he continued eating. 

  
  


it was getting late, so they headed back to the motel, reese felt like he should head back to his room because of how tired he was; as they got closer, reese wished dean good night, rubbing his eyes and yawning to add on to the effect he was in fact tired. dean asked if he wanted him to stay with reese in his room, the young man shook his head saying that he would be fine. 

dean nodded, he placed his hand on reese’s shoulder, he stayed looking at him for a few minutes, kept glancing down; reese asked if everything was okay, and if he had any ketchup on him.

“no, no you’re fine, night,” dean said, patting reese’s shoulder, before leaving towards his room. 

  
  


reese was woken up with a banging on his door, he scrambled to his feet and rushed over and opened it to see sam and dean. 

“what the fuck, do you want! it’s one am and i’m gonna murder you both, now” 

“we got something, come on,” sam said, reese grabbed his slip on shoes and jacket and rushed out. dean asked why reese was in his pjs, reese responded because he was sleeping, obviously.

  
  


as they arrived back at the building where the auction was, they were quick to find the painting, and took it out back, reese poured gasoline all over it, before sam lit it up on fire. reese commented how he felt suddenly warm because of the fire, before turning to sam and asking: “how was your date, by the way?” 

  
  
  


reese stood outside the impala waiting for them to go, sam and dean rushed out, reese asked what was wrong, to which sam replied that dean dropped his wallet at the auction location, and they had to get over there before anyone finds it. 

  
  
  


when they arrived, there were workers there putting things in boxes to send to anyone who bought it during the auction, they were looking around everywhere for the wallet, suddenly reese heard a familiar voice: “hey guys!” reese stood up too quickly, hitting his head against the table. 

“holy fucking shits!” reese swore, and rubbing the part where his head was hit, dean looked over at him while sam and sarah started talking, sam was sharing with sarah how they were leaving soon and wanted to say goodbye, reese can tell the sadness fell onto sarah’s face, she seemed to really like sam alot. 

“what are you talking sammy? we're sticking around for at least another day or two” dean said, reese looked over at dean in confusion before the older winchester pulled out a $20 and handed it to sam saying it was the $20 he owed him. 

reese was about to ask what the fuck happened, but dean pushed reese out of the auction building. 

“what the fuck dean?” reese asked 

“it was a trick or whatever to have sam have another day or so with sarah” dean replied. 

soon a few minutes later, sam came out and told reese and dean that the painting was still around and being sent to some, reese looked at him confused, saying that he was sure that they burned the painting yesterday. 

  
  


as the winchesters and reese were heading to the library to find something about the painting, if there was any, suddenly reese heard his name being called out, but very faintly. reese kept looking around, finding who was calling out his name, but nothing. 

“what’s wrong?” dean asked, reese said he kept hearing someone call out his name, dean replied it was probably his imagination. reese wasn’t convinced, as they continued walking, he heard his name again. 

reese was determined to find out who was calling him, he started following the voice, separating himself from sam and dean, who didn’t notice. reese followed where the voice was coming from, it sounded so familiar, but reese didn’t know where the voice was from. 

eventually the voice stopped calling out his name, but reese was lost, he mumbled: “great…” to himself. 

  
  


reese was mindlessly walking around, trying to find his way back to sam and dean, when he heard his name once again but this time, it was clear and loud. the young boy turned around and saw sarah walking over to him. 

“where’s sam and dean?” sarah asked 

“well, supposedly at the public library and i sort of got lost” reese answered, sarah said she can help reese get to the library and they started heading over to sarah’s car and drove to the library. once they got there, sam and dean were nowhere to be found, reese told sarah they were probably back at the motel room, and he apologized for making sarah drive him all the way out here. sarah responded it was fine, before her phone suddenly rang. 

reese wasn’t paying attention to the call, when suddenly sarah said: “so, sam just called me to go meet him at a family friend of mine, we should go meet them” sarah said, reese furrowed his eyebrows because sam didn’t bother to ask about reese, but he tried to not have it bother him so much. 

when they arrived, reese and sarah got out of the car and made their way to sam and dean who had just arrived. sam said he told sarah not to come. 

“well i had to, and plus, reese was lost” 

“yeah, but of course you guys cared so much, didn't bother calling me” reese responded glaring at them before asking what they found, dean was telling reese what they got so far, as they were entering the house. 

“evelyn?” sarah called out 

they saw a figure sitting in a chair, it must’ve been evelyn, sarah identified herself to evelyn but no responses, as she reaches out to touch her shoulder, sam tells her not to but it was too late, evelyn’s head goes back exposing her throat was slashed. 

sarah screams out in fear before sam puts their arm around her and takes her out of the house. 

much later in the night, reese was arguing with dean about how he believes it’s best if they put a GPS locator on his phone in case they lose him again. 

“no! dean, i rather be lost, why don’t you call me next time instead” 

“what if your phone dies? or you get kidnapped? or lose your phone, then what?” 

“you tell me,” reese responded. 

before dean can even ask what happened to reese when he got lost, the door of the motel room was knocked on. sam opened the door and it revealed sarah who stormed past him, and told them that she had just lied to the police about going to evelyn’s house alone, sam and dean thanked her but sarah told them not to thank her. 

“i want to know what’s going on or else i’m gonna call them back” sarah snapped, reese shuffled to the table of the corner, leaving the winchesters to explain what the fuck is going on. 

when sam explained to her, and sarah shook her head, she wouldn't believe what she was hearing, mumbling something about the guys she goes out with, suddenly her mood changed saying she wasn’t going to sit at the sides running and hiding, she began walking out before stopping to ask if they were going or what, before walking out completely. 

“sam” dean said once sarah was out, sam turn to look at him before dean continued: “marry that girl” 

as they headed back to the house, to see if they could find anything, dean pulled reese back and looked at him, saying not to step away from the group.    
  


“what is this a class field trip?” reese asked 

“you wandered off last time” dean replied, reese glared at dean before following the others but he stopped mid-way. 

reese heard his name again, the same voice from before, dean took notice, and asked what was going on now, reese said he can hear the voice again, and that it was the same one from before. 

“what you powers like sammy now?” 

“dean...shut the fuck up for a second” reese said, the voice sounded so close but last time when reese tried to follow it, he would get further and further away. dean said they didn’t have time for this, reese wanted to follow the voice, dean kept waiting for reese but he didn’t seem like he was going to go any time soon. 

“reese... come on” 

“dean, this voice is familiar, i don’t know how but it is and i just, i have this feeling i need to follow it” 

“we got a case!” 

reese looked at dean, walked up to him and promised dean that he’ll come back, the older winchester looked confused, but before he could ask what reese meant; reese went off to follow the voice. 

“reese! reese! wait!” dean’s voice faded away, as reese was determined to find the voice. 

  
  


reese felt like he was crazy for doing this, but still he wanted to find out where this voice was from, maybe if he did his own research. reese rushed off to a college, to see if he can find any answers to what he was looking for. 

reese headed to the library and looked into any books that related to what he was dealing with, reese found several things that it was a ghost reaching from the great beyond, one thing that also stuck out to reese was that it was always a loved one that you lost. reese wondered, could his mom be the one reaching out to him? but how? and why now? 

  
  


reese caught up with the winchesters and sarah at the graveyard, dean asked what did reese find about the voice he was supposedly hearing, reese responded that he’ll tell dean about it later. 

“what are we doing here?” reese asked 

“burning isaiah’s bones” sam responded 

dean handed over reese a flashlight for him to hold up while sam and dean dug out the grave, sarah responded that they seem to comfortable doing what they’re doing. sam responded that it wasn’t the first grace they dug before adding, if they were still a catch to sarah, who laughed at the comment. 

“gross, don’t flirt in front of me” reese commented. 

soon dean found the body, having both him and sam climb out of the grave and pour salt while sam pours kerosene, soon after dean struck a match and threw it in. 

they watch it all burn. 

after the graveyard, they head over to evelyn’s house again, sam believed it would be better safe than sorry, sarah said she was going to go down with him, sam nodded as they both headed out, dean stopped sam before he got out saying: “go make your move” 

sam shook his eyes, before dean said he was serious, dean turned on the radio to where it was playing a love ballad, reese looked over at him, as sam told dean to shut it off. 

once they were in, reese climbed up to the front ot sit with dean. 

“so, kid, tell me what happened” 

“i found out that the voice i’m here is possible from a loved one that died, but i don’t know who died?” reese said confusedly

“what about your mom?” dean asked

reese furrowed his eyebrows before telling dean that couldn’t be possible considering that he was extremely young when his mom died, dean stayed quiet for a few moments before asking reese how old he was when his mom died. the young man replied saying that he was at least a year old, and all his dad remembered was reese’s aunt coming out of the water crying saying that it all happened so fast. 

“what happened exactly?” dean asked 

“my aunt and my mom went out on the boat we rented, while my dad and i stayed on shore, three hours later at least, my aunt comes out of the water saying it all happened to fast, apparently the waves started getting really rough, and knocked my mom out, my dad ended up calling the police, they sent out coast guard, and they found her body but she was dead, in conclusion, she drowned…” reese mumbled. 

dean took notice of the hurt in reese’s eyes, before apologizing for even asking, reese shook his head saying it was fine and that he hardly ever talked about his mom and what happened, and it wasn’t because reese didn’t care but because he hardly knew his mom. 

suddenly the door was shut hard at the house, reese pointed it out; both reese and dean got out, trying to open the door again, the windows wouldn’t budge, and they had nothing to break it down with. 

dean got on the phone with sam, after talking with him for a while, dean hung up and told reese they were going to the mausoleum, reese looked back at the house before following dean. 

they drove off to the graveyard, dean was speeding so fast, reese had to hold onto the handle bar. 

“listen! i know we gotta save sam and sarah, but i’m not trying to die in the process!” reese said 

  
  


dean came to a screeching halt before jumping out of the car, reese closely behind, and as they were running, reese was thinking in the back of his head, wondering if he was still in columbia, what he would be doing. 

as soon as dean broke the window, and was able to get in, reese rushed into find a doll, which they did, but the lighter refused to turn on, reese looked at dean asking if he carried any other lighters. 

“you talking to me, does not help my situation” dean snapped, reese glared heavily before the lighter turned on, and dean was able to burn the doll, he dropped it to the ground as soon as it caught on fire, both him and reese stepped back from it before dean called sam asking if he was alright. 

  
  
  


the next day at the auction house, dean revealed that the girl was the one who killed her family in their sleep, and in the painting the father has been trying to warn people ever since, adding on why she did it. 

“let’s go wait in the car” dean said to reese who was elsewhere, reese was confused at first before looking over at sam and sarah, and understood; reese wished sarah good bye as dean and him left. 

“doesn’t even thank me, and i burned the doll” dean said to reese as they walked to the car

“it’s okay, dean i appreciated you nearly killing me, in the car chase” reese said before dean scoffed slightly, as they got closer to the car, dean asked what reese was going to do about the voice. 

“i don’t know, i mean this hasn’t happened, so let’s see how it plays out” reese said 

“maybe i’m right about you have psychic powers like sam” dean responded 

“yeah, but sam and so far another like them had their moms burn on the ceiling at six months, i don’t fit the pattern” reese said before getting in the car. 

when sam got into the car, they had a bashful look on his face, reese asked if they were okay, sam just nodded happily but there was sadness in his eyes as well. 

  
  
  



	12. reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the winchesters and reese discover a gun named the colt, as they hunt it down, they come face to face with john winchester after all this time

it had been a couple of weeks since they left new york, and a couple of weeks since reese had that experience about the voice, and since then he hasn’t heard anything about the voice since then. 

reese was currently going through another headache, he was resting his head on the table where they were sitting, sam had ordered rowan, a tea that could maybe ease out his headache. dean said since they were possible going back east, they can visit sarah for sam’s benefit. 

“maybe another time, dean, we got work” 

“yeah...alright, what else we got?” 

“in colorado, a man named daniel elkins was found mauled” 

dean said that the name sounded vaguely familiar, reese had his sunglasses on to shield his eyes from the sun, soon his tea arrived, having reese thank the waitress before she left. 

“ha! here” dean said sliding over the journal to sam to show that the name, ‘d. elkins’ and his number, sam asked if dean believed it was the same person, dean responded the number had an area code number. 

“come on, kiddo” dean said 

“no, leave me here to die” reese mumbled 

dean grabbed reese by the upper arm and told him that he can sleep in the car, reese ended up resting against dean’s shoulder as they walked to the impala. 

  
  


when reese later on woke up, he noticed the snowy scenery, and asked sam and dean where they were. dean replied that they were in colorado because of the fact they were trying to find out who daniel elkins was. 

the winchesters and reese looked around trying to see if there was anything that stood out, so far the only thing that stood out was that elkins was possibly a hunter, dean had seemed to have found something, which both winchesters believed belonged to a mail drop. 

“come on,” dean said as they headed out. 

  
  
  


when they arrived at the location, they got down and dean was in fact right, it was a mail drop, there was one with the initials ‘J.W.’ which the winchesters believed belonged to their dad, i mean who else did they know named john winchester. 

as they sat in the impala after getting what was in the mail, the winchesters and reese sat in the car wondering what the hell was in it, dean asked if they should open it, just as he asked that question, someone knocked on the window. 

dean was ready to punch whoever it was, and surprise, it was john winchester, this was the first time reese has seen john since he was 9 years old. suddenly john opened the door in the back, causing reese to scoot over but john doesn’t realize reese right away. 

john shared he heard about what happened to daniel elkins and saw the winchesters in there, sam asked why didn’t john come in, and it was because he wanted to make sure that the winchesters weren’t being followed and congratulated them for covering their tracks. john mentioned that elkins was the one who taught him the most on hunting, dean said john never mentioned elkins to the winchesters; to which john replied that they had a falling out. 

  
  


suddenly john turned to his left and noticed reese, he gave him a confused look while reese returned a frowning and glaring one back. the winchesters looked at john and reese who were just staring waiting for one of them to speak. 

“who are you? who is he?” 

“reese sanchez, i’m edwin’s son….” 

john didn’t seem to know who reese was talking about, dean butt in, mentioning the last time edwin and john saw each other, that’s when the wheels started turning, john looked back at reese who was frowning still, then he looked back at dean and said: “is he hunting with you guys or?” 

“reese has been hunting with us since last october” sam replied 

“kid, do you even hunt?” john snapped 

“do you care about you kids, we all got, questions, john winchester” reese snapped 

before john came to make a comeback at reese’s comment, dean cut in before anything went down asking if there were any other reasons that john was here, who asked if the winchesters saw some sort of a colt revolver. dean said there was a case but it was empty, john commented that whoever killed elkins was the ones who took the colt. 

“we gotta find this gun, before they use it” john said 

“why?” sam asked 

“it’s important” 

sam added they didn’t know who killed elkins, but john said the best guess were vampires. 

“vampires? there’s no such thing” dean commented 

“oh but yeah but ghost and shapeshifters are real” reese replied back

john looked at reese annoyed, and before either one of them can even make a comment, sam shared how john never told them about vampires but it was because john believed they were extinct. 

  
  
  


they ended up sleeping at a motel, reese got his own room, before entering his own room, reese was stopped by dean. 

“hey, what’s up?” reese asked looking at the older winchester 

“listen, i think it’s best if you sit this hunt out, you know be our research guy and what not but like here while we go finish this up” 

“what? why?” 

reese may not be able to physically fight as well as sam and dean or use weapons but he also didn’t want to be a sitting duck at the motel room playing like a penelope garcia to the winchesters. dean scratched the back of his head, he seemed he didn’t want to answer but he ended up making some lame excuse up by saying: “you don’t know how to fight and you don’t even use a weapon, remember when i showed how to shoot and you said you didn’t want to, we apparently have to cut off these vampires’ head off, are you up for that?” 

“this isn’t about my strength…” reese said realizing why dean was saying this before continuing: “it’s about john being here, you feel embarrassed that if i go on the hunt with you guys, you’ll disappoint your dad because i’ll do something ridiculous or be myself” 

reese felt his voice breaking, his throat tightening up, the tears welling up in his eyes. dean was about to say something, but reese stormed into his room and slammed his door shut. 

  
  


reese woke up and knew there was nothing for him to do, expect wait for a call from sam or dean, so he got up and shuffled to get breakfast, as he opened the door; reese noticed a note on the door. 

_ hey, reese, i just wanted to say i’m sorry about last night, but you gotta understand, i’ll call you if anything - dean _

reese grabbed the note and crumbled it all up and threw it in a bin, and continued on for his breakfast. 

  
  


later on when reese got back with his breakfast, he turned on the t.v. and flipped through it to find something. he ended up finding some  _ one tree hill _ rewatch, which made reese a bit happy but not happy enough considering he was still hurt by dean’s words. 

it reminded him of the first time reese went on a case with the winchesters, with the woman in white.

  
  


it had been hours, the winchesters didn’t call at all, then again, reese wasn’t left books anyways, so he just continued watching  _ one tree hill,  _ reese was now regretting coming with sam and dean, however, he enjoyed being with the winchesters, and reese believed that the winchesters enjoyed reese’s company. 

suddenly the phone rang. 

_ “hello?”  _

_ “hey, kid, just wanted to see how you’re doing”  _

_ “i’m just watching my show, but what do you want?”  _

dean didn’t talk for a moment but then apologized, reese hated that he was holding a grudge towards dean, reese tried not to hold grudges towards people he loved, but reese hated john and hated how dean acted around him. 

_ “dean, i gotta go, the season final of one tree hill season one is starting”  _

and reese hung up on dean. 

  
  


dean looked at the phone as he clicked it off and put it away, sam asked if everything was alright; the older winchester shared that reese was upset with him about something dean said to reese yesterday; sam scoffed lightly which caught dean’s attention asking sam why he scoffed. 

“nothing, it’s just...reese seemed to always be by your side, i mean he made the choice himself to come with you to find me in california, right?” 

dean nodded, listening to what sam is trying to say, sam went on that reese cared about them, about both of them. 

“are you trying to get at something?” dean asked 

“what do you mean?” 

“i think this is more about him caring about us” 

sam was silent or a moment as if he didn’t want to say anything, dean waited for sam’s comment, but nothing, dean then lightly shoved sam asking him for what he was trying to say. sam took into a deep sigh before saying: “i think you feel some type of way towards, reese” 

“what? okay, now i know you’re talking nonsense” dean said, focusing back on the road. 

  
  
  
  


reese heard commotion outside of his room, he looked out the window and saw the winchesters arriving back, dean glanced over at reese’s room and noticed the young man looking out the window; when reese saw dean looking at him, reese backed away from the window. 

  
  


soon a knock on reese’s door came; reese walked over and opened it to see dean standing outside. 

“heading to a funeral home, do you wanna come with?” dean asked 

“no, i don’t wanna embarrass you” reese snapped back 

“come on, kid, don’t be like this” 

reese glared at dean, the older winchester told reese, it’ll be just reese and him; dean noticed reese was considering it, and dean told reese that he’ll get reese some food afterwards. the young man let out a sigh and nodded following dean out. 

  
  


john looked out the window to see reese and dean heading into the impala and driving off to the funeral home. 

“what’s going on between dean and edwin’s kid?” john asked, sam shrugged, acting as if he didn’t know anything, john dropped the subject before walking away from the window. 

  
  
  


as they drove down the street, dean glanced over at reese who was just focused on the road. 

“kid, i’m sorry….i shouldn’t have said those things and-”

“stop, just stop! i’m mad at you because you act this way with your father, and you know how i feel about him, and it isn’t fair and you deserve better dean! you do!” reese exclaimed, tears were in his eyes. 

dean couldn’t look over at due to him driving, when they came to a stop, the older winchester looked at reese and said: “you have to understand, i-” 

“dean, i love you, i care about you, i wouldn’t be here if i didn’t! and i just want the best for you and i hate to see you act like this because of john” 

dean wasn’t sure what to say, what to do, so when the light turn green, he drove off but it was silent. 

  
  


arriving at the graveyard, the pair got down and headed to the trunk of the impala, dean got out a knife and jar, reese was confused on why they were doing this, dean explained they were getting dead man’s blood. 

“ew, why?” 

“it’s poison to vampires, it could possible even kill them” 

“so we have to get blood from a dead man? gross” 

  
  


they headed to dig up a grave, and collect the blood. 

  
  


“gross, gross just finish up” reese said as dean was finishing pouring the blood in, after finishing up, dean told reese to hold still because he had to dip the knife into the blood now. 

“alright, let’s go” dean said 

“wait, where?” 

  
  


dean drove till they reached a very lonely road, as they slowly came to a stop, reese asked what they were doing here and if dean was planning on sacrificing him to the vampires or something. 

“stay here, and i mean it” dean said before getting out, reese slumped against his seat watching dean open the engine acting as if it was broken, which confused reese even more, and suddenly heard feminine voice approach. 

“car trouble? i can give you a lift, take you back to my place” she said, reese wasn’t sure what was going on. 

“nah i’ll pass, i don’t do blood” dean said, 

reese finally understood what was happening, this was all a plan to lure in the vampires and possibly use the knife that was covered in dead man’s blood but reese was freaking out, he felt his heart beating fast and his hands sweating. 

  
  


“hold up” kate said as she held dean up in the air, she sniffed out the air and said to the other vampire that appeared: “check the car” 

dean told her no, to leave his car alone, but soon after, reese’s side door was open and reese was yanked out by the other vampire that was helping kate. the young man screamed, dean yelled at kate telling her to leave reese alone.

“aw, if you swing that way, you could’ve just let me know, but now your sweet little boyfriend is gonna die” 

reese started moving around trying to free himself from the strength of the vampire; the vampire lowered reese enough to get close to his neck. 

“thanks for bringing us dinner” before the vampire can take a bite into reese, an arrow was shot right into his neck, having reese being dropped instantly. reese was met with sam, crouching down at him asking he was alright, while john shot another arrow towards kate, who let go of dean. 

john got kate into his truck before killing the other vampire, dean rushed over to reese asking if he was alright. 

“never better” reese said through coughs. 

  
  


reese stayed in the back seat of the impala as the winchesters talked about what their next steps, reese’s neck hurt from the way the vampires strangled it, as he’s sitting there reese hears dean talking to john. 

“dad, all due respect but, uh, that's a bunch of crap.” 

reese was surprised that dean was standing up to his dad like that, reese started to get tired and rested a bit. 

  
  


when reese woke up, he was outside a huge barn-like area, dean took notice of reese waking up and told him not to even move. 

“last that happened, i was strangled” reese answered, dean told reese it would be quick, before leaving with sam. reese let out huff, wishing he had more training on fighting, so he can at least do something. 

the winchesters came back alive, reese was revealed to see sam and dean, when the winchesters got into the car, reese asked how it was going, sam said they finished the case and were going to get back to the motel to pack and leave, they sounded annoyed. 

“what about the colt? aren’t you going to go with your dad to stop the demon who killed jessica and your mom?” 

“our dad is going by himself,” dean responded, reese frowned as dean started up the car and headed back to the motel. 

  
  
  


reese headed out and waited outside the impala, he held tight to his bag, dean was the first to leave the house, and noticed reese already waiting, the street lamp hit his head, making him look peaceful. 

“hey, how you doing?” dean asked 

“just wanted to know how things are going with you guys and well….john” reese said 

“listen, i know you’re not a big fan of him, but beside that we’re going together to find the demon” 

reese nodded his head, dean said however, before they got into battle, dean wanted to teach reese some fighting techniques. 

“really? you think i’m up for it?” reese asked 

dean nodded his head, having reese smile proudly, soon afterwards, they got into the car and headed out to find the yellow-eyed demon. 

  
  
  
  
  



	13. strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the fight with the yellow eyed demon gets closer, dean shows reese how to fight (in reese's protest to not use guns) which ends up revealing that reese is more powerful then he knows

while john and sam talked about what their plans were, dean was teaching reese how to fight, so far he’s been doing well, however dean claimed reese wasn’t being balanced enough. 

“alright put your arms up like this” dean said making an x with his arms, reese copied what he did, before dean did anything, he told reese to make sure he’s balanced alright, and explained what was going to happen, which was dean was going lung towards reese, he wanted reese to push him off with reese pulling his arms apart from the ‘X’. 

“ready...set....go” dean said, running towards reese, who shut his eyes and felt his back hit the ground. when reese opened his eyes, he saw dean standing over him. 

“kid, what did i say about balanced” 

“sorry, i freaked out” reese said

dean said to do it again, and for reese do better; reese nodded his head before getting up and doing the stance again, just as dean instructed him. once again, reese watched as dean lunged towards him, this time reese looked at dean running towards him. 

dean wrestled with reese for a few minutes, who kept his stance, soon, reese apart his arms but when he did there was this intense power surge that threw dean farther back then it should’ve. reese rushed over to dean asking if he was alright, the older winchester nodded, sitting up, and asking what reese did. 

“nothing, dean, i don’t know what i did or what happened” 

john and sam rushed out to see what was going on, when they reached, john saw dean and reese and the destruction the power surge caused. 

“what the hell is going on out here?” 

“what do you mean?” reese asked, for some reason believing that john and sam wouldn’t see the destruction, john said he felt the ground move like it was some sort of power surge, rowan shared a look with dean and both looked back at john with confusion saying they didn’t feel a thing. john looked like he had an idea what happened but didn’t want to point fingers, he walked off leaving them, sam stayed behind. 

“guys, what happened?” 

“reese, happened” dean said dusting himself off, reese glared heavily at dean before explaining to sam what happened; sam was confused, before reese added on that this wasn’t the first weird thing that happened to reese before adding on about the voice he heard back when they were doing the case with sarah. 

sam furrowed his eyebrows asking why this was happening, reese replied that he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. sam nodded before saying they were going to head back and to cool down on the powers. 

reese looked at dean and said: “dean, what’s going on with me?” 

dean walked over to reese saying that they’ll figure it out soon, but first they head to finish off this demon. 

  
  


the winchesters and reese, gathered in the motel room; john said they had to track down families that babies were going to six months, this exact month, basically families like them. which could take a while considering that could be a ton of babies turning six months. 

after small argument sam and john back and forth, sam went ahead and asked why the demon was doing this, so far john had no answers to what the possibility was. 

“there have been some patterns, however such as cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. and then i went back and checked...and…” 

“they happened in lawrence, when mom died” dean finished 

“and a week before jessica died and now they’re starting up again in salvation, iowa” 

  
  


they started heading to the iowa, reese sat in the back of the impala when it suddenly came to a sudden stop, reese nearly went flying, if he didn’t grab hold of the back of sam and dean’s seat. 

“what the fuck!” reese snapped, john got out of his car, which caused the winchesters and reese to get out; john seemed furious and upset, dean asked what was wrong, to which john replied that someone named caleb called and that pastor jim was killed with his throat slashed. 

“caleb said he found sulfur at jim’s place” john said 

“what does sulfur have to do anything with this?” reese asked, sam explained sulfur or even a smell of it indicated demons, which reese nodded in understanding. 

dean asked what their next steps were, to which john replied they had to act like every second count, saying they needed to split up and check every record. john wanted every record of babies turning six month old in a week. 

“that could take forever” sam stated, reese added that it could waste a lot of their time, john asked if they had any better ideas, reese shrugged his shoulders, and sam responded that no, so they were told to split up and go their own ways. 

  
  


reese was left sam at the salvation medical centre, while dean heads off elsewhere to do the same, as they made their way up the stairs reese says: “you know what, i realize i never spent time with you alone, we should get to know each other more, samuel” 

sam let out a small laugh as they gotten closer to the doors to the salvation medical centre, once they were given files by a nurse, soon sam and reese began writing down babies turning six months old this week. 

as they were walking out of the medical centre, sam was flipping through their notes, trying to see if there was anything that stood out, reese looked up at the sky seeing that it looked like it was going to rain any second. when reese looked back at sam, he had his hand over his forehead, seeing as though they were in pain. 

“sam? sam!” reese shouted, holding onto him, after a while sam was able to not be in so much pain, reese asked if everything was alright. 

“yeah...i think so…” they said before pulling out a map, and explaining to reese he had another vision and what happened, reese asked if this meant whomever family sam saw or possibly saw was the next people. 

“exactly, come on reese” sam said. 

  
  


as they continued walking, sam and reese seemed to have arrive somewhere when sam realized something, reese asked if everything was alright; sam said that the house in front of them was the exact house from their vision. 

a woman was passing through it, it seemed like she lived there; she was pushing a pram with an umbrella in her other hand, sam told reese to follow him as they crossed the street. as they got closer, sam offered to help the woman with her umbrella. 

“oh wow, she’s pretty, what’s her name?” reese said seeing the baby, the woman said her name was rosie before introducing herself as monica. sam then introduced themselves and reese, saying they had just moved in. 

“hi rosie” sam said, smiling at the baby, before adding a comment about how rosie was such a good baby, monica jokingly added how she just stares at everyone, and it seems that she’s reading someone’s mind. 

“how long have you been living here?” reese asked 

“we bought the place before rosie was born,” monica shared 

sam asked how old rosie was, monica shared rosie had just turned six months today, sam seemed like he wanted to tell monica about his vision, but instead they told monica to take care, before him and reese headed off. 

“sam, be honest with me, was that in your vision? that house?” 

“yes, and monica was in my vision” 

reese looked at sam, before saying he better come up with a way to tell john before they rushed off to the motel. 

  
  
  


“you had a what now?” john asked 

“a vision, johnny, get with the program” reese said from his seat, john glared heavily at reese before turning back to sam for some clarification; sam went on about it before confessing how he’s been having vision for a while. 

dean helped continued on saying how it started off as nightmares but the the vision came even when he’se awake, sam added on how the visions get stronger when he’s closer to the demon. john got angry and said that if something like this was happening to sam, dean should’ve called him. 

“call you? john i’m surprise you even know what a phone is” reese said 

before john could snap back at reese, dean stopped him: “call you? are you kidding me? dad i called you from lawrence all right? sam called you when i was dying. i mean, getting you on the phone? i got a better chance of winning the lottery.” dean snapped at john, who was taken back by the tone in dean’s voice. 

“yes, dean, get him,” reese said as he drank his coffee. 

before john could make another comment towards reese, dean cut him off by saying that he did everything he could to call john. 

“you're right. although i'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. i'm sorry.” john said, reese then made another comment asking why john didn’t like dean’s new tone. 

“is because, your son is finally stepping up to his douchebag of a father” 

“alright, that’s it, i have it up to here with you!” john shouted, 

reese looked at john before getting up, and standing right in front of john, he wanted to snap at him saying that he doesn’t deserve sam and dean, and they were better off without him because john was a horrible father, but instead reese just took a step back after a while and said: “you know what i’m going to get something to eat, do you guys want anything?” reese asked, looking over at the winchesters, both shook their heads, not making exact eye contact towards reese, most likely they felt hurt by their dad. 

“alright, i’ll be back,” reese said before leaving to get food. 

  
  


reese came back, and he had food for both winchesters, they seemed to have gotten some new information about the demon, reese asked if everything was alright as he handed dean a burger. 

“you remember meg?” sam asked 

“um...the girl from that case i didn’t go on, you had a thing for her, realized she was a bad guy, shoved her off a building?” reese responded, sam nodded, sharing that she killed someone else that john knew, and now john believed she was possessed by a demon. 

“what’s our next step?” dean asked 

“i’m going to lincoln” john said 

john believed he had to go to lincoln alone while the winchesters and reese headed to monica’s house to save her family with the colt, dean asked what was going to happen because meg wanted the colt, john answered he was going to go ahead and get a ringer at an antique store. 

“i just want all of this to be over” john said, with such sincere, but reese could care less, yes he wanted this to be over but for the winchesters, so maybe dean can finally start a life, so sam can possible go back to stanford and for reese….he would go back to columbia, but would the winchesters still talk to him? 

  
  
  


it was back to just the winchesters and reese, they were trying to figure out how to get the family out, so none of them were in harm; sam said they can always tell the family the truth, there was silence before both winchesters and reese said “nah” so they were back to square one. 

“what now?” reese asked 

“we just wait, i guess” dean answered. 

  
  


after a while, sam said he couldn’t believe that after everything, they were finally here, this is where it all ends and that it didn’t seem or even feel real whatsoever. there was silence again, before sam started talking again. 

“dean, i wanted to thank you, for everything, you’ve always had my back even when i couldn’t count on anyone and i knew i could count on you ” sam started off before adjusting himself to be able to talk to dean and reese. 

“and reese….” sam said 

“oh i’m getting a speech too, aw, samuel” reese said smiling

sam let out a laugh before continuing: “you didn’t have to come on this with us, you didn’t grew up exactly like us, you could’ve just lived the life you were already living, but you care a lot about us, just to throw it all away, and i just wanted to tell you….both of you, in case of anything you know” 

“hold up, this got sad, real quick” reese said. 

dean got a bit angry, he started talking in a booming voice: “don't say just in case something happens to you. i don't wanna hear that freaking speech man. nobody's dying tonight. not us, not that family, nobody, not even reese!, expect that demon, you got it?” 

“i wasn’t planning on dying tonight, but i like that i was in your thoughts,” reese said smiling, dean ignored reese’s comment before asking sam if he understood, and sam nod understanding. 

  
  
  


another hour went by, dean called their dad to see if anything came up, because supposedly john should’ve been done by now but no answer, sam said that meg was possible late or maybe even bad cell reception. the radio started becoming more static, wind started to pick up and the lights flickered. 

“it’s time” dean said as him, sam and reese jumped out of the car. 

  
  


reese was hesitant about helping the brothers, even if dean helped him train a bit, this would be the first that reese helps out the winchesters, especially on something so serious, reese felt if he messed up the winchesters would lose their chances on taking out the demon. 

  
  


as they entered the house, monica’s husband came forward attacking dean out of nowhere, reese tried to calm down her husband, but he kept coming at them, the bat that monica’s husband was holding, hit reese against his cheek, knocking him to the ground. dean pushed monica’s husband against the wall telling him to calm down saying they were there to help. 

monica’s voice came from upstairs asking charlie (her husband) if everything was alright, charlie shouted back for monica to get the baby, but sam shouted back for her not to, and made his way upstairs, reese was able to get up and just as he was about to go help sam, while dean took charlie out. 

monica was crying for her baby, while sam was trying to help monica, reese dashed in saying he got the baby as sam got monica out. as soon as reese got the baby out, the crib caught on fire, but reese could care less but ran out of the place. 

reese got up and gently handed rosie over to monica who was telling her husband that the winchesters and reese saved them, they saved rosie. sam looked back at the nursery and saw a demon figure, sam wanted to run in there but dean and reese held him back saying that if sam ran in there, they would be practically dead. 

“i don’t care!” 

“but i care!” reese said, shoving sam hard enough, the power surge ran through reese’s body and pushed all onto reese’s energy of shoving sam away from the house. when they looked back up the demon was gone. 

  
  


back at the motel, dean was trying to call john, reese saw sam sitting on his bed, causing reese to walk over to him. 

“sam, i’m sorry, i just can’t lose you, and i didn’t want anyone to die, i’m sorry, i know how much killing that demon meant to you an-” reese started 

“if you had let me go in there, you or dean, i coulda have ended it all” sam snapped, cutting him off. 

“but sam-” 

sam shouted at reese that he didn’t have a reason to be on case with them, that he didn’t have a reason to even be here with them hunting in the first place, and that he was only here because reese didn’t want to be alone at columbia. 

reese felt the tears swell in his eyes, this sounded like the same sam who shouted at him when they stopped at the boardwalk the first time after the case with the woman in white, reese wanted to yell at sam, he wanted to shove sam, but instead he just nodded and said: “you’re right i should’ve just let you go in there and die, but you know what i didn’t because i care about you, but i’ve said this so many times and you know this! but you don’t seem to care, i can’t afford losing you sam, or dean, i may not have known my mom but losing her hurts, because everyday i wonder what kind of person she would be and would she be proud of me? and i know you probably think the same, and more so that you lost jessica, you have to understand why i didn’t let you in, but if i’m such a mess in the way, i’ll get out of your way then” 

  
  


reese retreated from the room and headed to his own, not wanting to cry in front of the winchesters. 

  
  


reese was packing his bag, he was tired of caring for people who didn't want him around or just felt embarrassed of him, reese wiped his tears, as he gathered all his belongings and headed to a train station, he was going to head back home for the summer, and then head back to columbia in person in the fall, and act like the winchesters never existed. 

  
  
  
  


dean pounded on reese’s motel room, over and over again, sam started to hate himself for what they caused, soon when reese wasn’t answering, dean kicked down the door to reveal that reese was nowhere to be seen, his items and clothing gone, both sam and dean called out his name and no response. 

sam saw a note on reese’s bed and pointed it out to dean. 

  
  


_ dear sam and dean,  _

_ by the time you read this, i’m either at a train station or already heading back home, aka california, i’m sorry i’ve been such a roadblock for both of you while hunting, i know i’m not a skill hunter, i know i don’t wanna use a gun, i know i’m not a strong as the both of you or smart about the hunting life like the two of you. i’m sorry that i treated this hunting life like some big joke, or some fun road trip. what i’m not sorry about, is caring deeply about the two of you, i know we weren’t entirely close when we were younger and haven’t spoken since then, but i thank God every day that I was brought back to the two of you again, i’m not sorry for telling both you how i truly feeling about your horrible father aka johnny boy. if it wasn’t for dean, who came all the way to columbia, i wouldn’t have reconnected with y’all, thank you dean, for just being yourself, don’t stop being yourself, especially around your dad, you’re better than that. sam, you’re not a horrible person or anything, because you got powers because of what happened when you were a baby, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, you are an amazing person, and i’m sure jessica and your mom would be so proud of you. i hope i see you guys again, maybe in another time or another life, if not i wanna thank you for the past few months.  _

_ love, reese  _

  
  


the winchesters were quiet, they weren’t sure what to say or what to do next, but dean also knew what to do, and it was to continue on with the case. 

“we gotta go find him, maybe we still go-” 

“he’s gone, sam” 

“but de-” 

“i said he’s gone! now we gotta go find dad and finish this whole thing” dean said in a barking order, 

there wasn’t anything both winchesters could do, they just had to let reese go, there wasn’t anything they could do. 

  
  


reese looked out the window of the train as it began to pull away from the station, he just kept thinking if the winchesters read h is letter, if they even care, they probably did, but reese also knew he was too much for the winchesters. so it’s best to leave them be, and return to his life. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reese returns back home to his family, while the winchesters are fighting the demon

reese was back home, his sister was happy about him returning, edwin asked how was reese’s time doing online classes around the state. 

“it was nice, but i think i miss columbia, i think it’s time to go back” reese said smiling, edwin nodded, he was happy for his son, and columbia is where he wanted reese to be. margaret shared that reese looked so upset when he got home and how margaret heard him up at night. 

“just use to the college schedule, and i wasn’t upset i was just a bit tired” reese said smiling “alright, if you say so” margaret said 

“can you please pick me up from school tomorrow?” asked reese’s sister, arielle. 

reese nodded his head as he shared that he was going to go ahead and walk around the city a bit, arielle, asked if she can come with, but edwin shared that reese probably wanted some time alone, before telling reese he wanted him home by at least 8pm for dinner. 

it had been a few days since reese had left the winchesters, he missed them, neither of them have tried to call him, so perhaps they also agreed with what reese said, about him being in the way, but reese wasn’t entirely sure, however he did miss being with the winchesters. 

he missed waking up to dean just singing along to his mixtapes

he missed sam constantly rambling about lore and whatever he found interesting 

he missed stopping at diners, and just sitting for a moment with the winchesters, and breath as if none of them were hunters. 

reese wiped away a tear as soon as the elevator door opened, and he stepped out to enter the california area. 

  
  
  


sam and dean found out where their dad was after exorcising meg, back to hell, they were disgusted as firefighters to be able to get into the building all together, as they were heading towards the apartment that had john, dean made a confession. 

“you know, i always wanted to be a firefighter”    
“you never told me that” sam said

the winchesters stood in front of the door, telling whomever was in there saying that they needed to evacuate, soon a woman opened the door and the brothers sprayed her and the man that was in there with holy water, revealing them to be demons. 

sam shoved them into a closet before locking it and putting a salt line right in front of it. 

  
  


the winchesters found john, dean splashed him with some holy water, which woke john up, he claimed that he was drugged and asked about the colt, to which sam said that it was safe. as soon as they got john up, the brothers took one side each to try and get him out of there. 

just as they were about to leave, a possessed firefighter and man entered, bursting down the door, the winchesters retreated back elsewhere before an axe was thrown their direction, but it was a close call because neither winchester got hurt. 

they entered back into the bedroom where they got john; dean and john got down the fire escape as sam put a salt line in front of the door of the bedroom, to prevent the demons from following them. however, as soon as all three winchesters were on the ground, they were met with a demon, the same one that was with meg. 

sam was being beat up by the demon before dean shot the demon, killing instantly as soon as they were dead, the winchesters made a run for it. 

  
  


they arrived at the cabin, sam was bruised, bloody and swollen, dean was setting john down to rest before returning back to sam, who asked if everything was alright. 

“he just needs a rest, that’s it, how are you” dean responded

“alright, i guess, i just can’t help but think of reese, wondering if he’s alright” 

“me too, but we can’t be distracted right now, alright? we gotta stay focus on this”

sam furrowed his eyebrows before asking dean if he wasn’t even thinking about reese, and wondering if he’s alright, dean said he couldn’t because they had bigger issues, sam wanted to fight back but instead, he just stayed quiet because he knew the rest he was upset themselves, was because they ended up getting mad at reese. 

  
  
  


reese sat at the dining table, hearing the others talk about their day and such, reese just couldn’t help but distance himself and think about sam and dean, thinking about what they were doing, if they stopped the demon, if they were okay now.

“eese…?  _ hijo _ !” edwin said, catching reese’s attention again, his family was looking at him, waiting for a response, edwin asked reese if everything was alright. 

“yeah, of course, just tired, california is so hot, it drains the energy out of you” reese responded before letting out a laugh. that comment allowed the family to then talk about the heat, and how reese was right about the temperature. 

  
  


around midnight, reese was still up, looking out his room’s window, once again thinking about the winchesters, wondering if they’re alright, he wanted to call them and tell them that he hoped they were fine, maybe he would. reese picked up his phone and dialed dean’s number, it rang a few times before it declared to leaves message. 

_ “hey, dean, it’s reese, i don't’ know if you wanna talk to me or not, but i just wanted to make sure you’re alright and okay, please call me or don’t maybe send a text for thumbs up telling me everything is good, if you don’t respond i’m gonna assume the best and believe that you don’t wanna talk to me, it’s better than dead….bye, dean”  _

  
  
  


“you’re not my dad” dean said aiming the colt at john, sam was yelling at dean asking what he was doing, john claimed dean had lost it, but dean kept saying that john was not in fact john, that he was possessed and the only reason he knew that was because john would not be acting all nice towards him, especially after wasting a bullet on a demon that wasn’t the yellow-eyed demon. 

john told sam to listen to him, but sam shook his head and walked over to dean’s side, john then suggested if they both believed john was possessed to then kill him, dean hesitated, but eventually lowers the gun knowing he can’t take the shot because of the fact that it was john. 

as soon as dean lowered the gun, john’s eyes go yellow, which meant dean was right. 

sam tries to fight him but both him and dean are pinned against the wall, not able to move, which had dean drop the gun, having the yellow-eyed demon to get hold of it. 

“now, boys, let’s talk”

reese had the day till one at least, to watch whatever he wants and then to go pick up his sister, he was still hoping dean or sam would reach out to call him, but so far nothing, and reese could possibly hope nothing from them either. as the day went on, reese finally changed and headed out to get his sister who requested for him to pick her up from middle school. 

  
  


“and then jason told michael who told kelly who told rebecca who told me that tyler wants to go on a roller skating date with our friends and then he wants to hug afterwards!” arielle squealed, reese nodded trying to process everything that his sister had just told him, he just kept thinking back to sam and dean. 

“reese, everything alright?” asked arielle 

“yeah, just thinking about something, hey, you wanna go get something to eat?” 

“yeah!” 

  
  
  


when reese got back home, their parents weren’t still there, arielle said she was going to get changed, reese headed to his room, remembering that he left his phone in his room, knowing that no one was really gonna call him. reese picked up his phone, and saw a bunch of voicemails from sam, reese was confused by the sudden messages before clicking to hear each one. 

_ “reese, hey i just wanted-BANG!”  _

reese’s heart dropped, what just happened, he checked the other voice mails to listen to them.

_ “reese, it’s sam, we got in to a horrible car accident, a demon possessing a truck driver crashed into us, we’re at the hospital, the impala is totaled”  _

_ “i know you’re probably mad at me, but i just need to talk to someone, dad’s alright, they said he’s gonna make it, but dean...reese, dean’s in a coma, the doctor’s don’t know if he’ll wake up or not”  _

_ “can you please come out to sioux falls, i need someone here, i need you, i don’t know who else to reach out to or talk to…..reese, please”  _

reese put his phone down, he just stood there for a moment, suddenly the door of the house opened, reese can hear his parents walking in, and arielle went up to them to greet them, reese just stayed frozen, unsure what to do next. 

“reese? is everything alright?” edwin asked

“i need to get to sioux falls” reese answered 

  
  


reese rambled on why he needed to go sioux falls, edwin was in shock and disappointed in reese for lying to him on what he’s been doing this whole time. 

“i didn’t lie, i did do online classes for columbia but i was hunting, i was hunting in training with sam and dean winchester” 

“even worse! the winchesters! do you know why i stopped hunting? because of john!” 

margaret and arielle listened and watched in confusion of what was going on, reese said he needed to go to sioux falls, sam needed him, dean needed him. edwin stared at reese for a moment, before finally making a decision. 

as they drove off to the airport to head to sioux falls, margaret and edwin were in a somewhat hushed argument, arielle was quiet, trying to ignore her parents' comments, and reese was just hoping he get there in time to help sam and dean. 

  
  
  


sam was sitting in the waiting room, when suddenly his phone pinged in sign of a text message, he flipped open his phone and saw it was from reese, hope entered his body as he clicked to read it. 

**_sam, don’t worry i’m on my way - r_ **

  
  
  
  



	15. ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reese reunites with sam as he returns to his calls of stress; as both sam and reese try to find ways to bring dean out of this coma, reese finds more about his powers

reese rushed out of the car and ran towards the hospital, his family was close behind but reese could care less he needed to find sam. when reese saw the front desk, he dashed over anxiously tapped on the desk. 

“how can i help you?” said the nurse 

“hi i’m lo-” 

“reese!” sam came from the waiting room, pulling reese into a hug, the younger man hugged sam tightly, happy to see him again; sam couldn’t let go of reese yet, he just kept holding onto him, eventually sam let go, thanking reese for coming and that he was sorry about what he said. 

reese said it’s forgotten, and to not thank him just yet. 

“you got here, quick” 

“well when your family takes you all the way where on a plane, yeah” reese said, sam looked behind reese and saw his family. 

sam can tell how mad reese’s dad was, possibly finding out the truth about what reese has been doing the past year. reese seem to ignore, and asked sam if he can see dean; the young winchester nodded, he wasn’t sure if he should let reese go alone while sam stays behind with reese’s family. 

“go on, reese, i’ll catch up” sam confessed before telling reese where to go, the young man nodded and headed to dean’s room. 

  
  


when reese arrived to dean’s room, he saw how much he was in pain, the young man walk over to his side and just stayed quiet, unsure what to do, he hated leaving sam and dean alone, and he shouldn’t have, left and he hated himself more that he left because now dean is hurt. 

reese took in a deep breath, before holding his hands together, and bowing his head, just for his forehead to touch his hands. the young man took a deep breath, before starting to pray for dean, as he was doing so he heard a voice from behind him and presence near him. 

_ “...on...id….ou...an’t….serious”  _

reese didn’t stand up till he finished praying, once he was done, reese stood up and looked around, he wasn’t sure where the voice came from, soon after, reese decided to see if sam was still alive after leaving them with his family. 

as reese was heading off, he past a room and noticed it was john winchester, he looked at john for a minute, the father of the winchesters noticed reese standing at his door, and asked what was he doing here. 

“sam called, so i came for him and dean, you obviously seem fine, you piece of shit” reese said, mumbling the last part. 

“reese!” came his dad’s voice coming up to him, reese turned to look at him, saying that he was coming back but edwin came up first to reese, noticing john in the hospital bed. both men shared a look, edwin more furious than john, who was shocked to see edwin after their last fight, but also annoyed because reese was his kid. 

“you! you’re the reason my son is hunting!” edwin said, lunging towards john, grabbing him by the hospital gown and shaking him back and forth. reese tried to get his dad off of john, edwin kept at it, yelling at john about how reese was fine and was going to columbia. 

“i didn’t ask for your son to join my boys!” john shouted, reese kept yelling to stop, but nothing finally reese said in a booming voice: “ **stop!** ” and the room exploded in a power, nothing broke, but edwin went flying back, he nearly hit his head if reese didn’t stop him. 

sam rushed in asking what happened, john started shouting how edwin came in and shouted at him about reese, saying that it was his fault, reese got into hunting, which was possible why edwin was eyeing sam angrily in the waiting room. 

“okay, everyone stop yelling!” reese snapped, everyone focused on reese, who looked at his dad and started talking: “i told you why i started hunting, it wasn’t because i felt worry for john but because the winchesters were worry for him, i care about the winchesters, even if they may not needed me but i didn’t care for that” 

there was silence before edwin said after all of this, after the doctors shared what’s going on with dean, reese was going to come back to california and he was going to forget about the winchesters for good. 

“you don’t think i didn’t want to do that at first? i did but they’ve become part of my life, and i’m  _ not  _ leaving! i’m going to do online school still but regardless, i’m still gonna stay, sam needs me, dean needs me” 

“if you make this choice, i’m never speaking to you again, do i make myself clear? so i’m telling you again, you’re coming with me” edwin stated. 

reese walked closer to sam, staying by his side, before whispering a ‘i’m sorry’ to his dad, who just looked disappointed before leaving the room, it was quiet, sam looked at reese who seemed like he was holding back his tears before reese said that he was going to get something to eat at the cafeteria. 

as reese headed down to the cafeteria, he heard someone call out his name, it sounded like dean. 

_ “...ee..e!”  _

it was possible the same voice from before, the one who was in the room with reese when he was praying for dean. reese turned around to see no one, that’s when sam was coming out of his dad’s room and asked reese if everything was alright? 

“sam, i think i can hear dean’s voice” 

“what? what do you mean?” 

“i mean i think i can hear his voice!” reese repeated again, sam furrowed his eyebrows before asking if this is like the same thing when reese heard a voice back in new york with sarah, reese nodded his head rapidly. 

  
  


sam said he would be right back before leaving reese alone again, who decided to continue on his way to the cafeteria. the only difference between dean and the voice from new york was that the voice in new york sounded more clearer than how dean was speaking to reese. 

  
  


when reese came back to dean’s room with a sandwich and drink, he saw sam on the floor with an ouija board, reese looked at him before saying: “sam? what are you doing?” 

“i’m trying to communicate with dean, because dad is more worried about the colt and demon rather then his own fucking son….maybe you were right” sam whispered, hating that reese was right, that he, himself was right knowing the truth all along. reese set his things down before kneeling down in front of sam saying he was going to help sam. 

“dean? you there?” sam said, reese watched as the pointed moved to ‘yes’, sam gasped at the sudden movement knowing that he didn’t it himself 

“dude, you’ve seen ghost, why is this surprising you?” reese asked, sam just shot a glare before continuing, the pointed continued moving spelling out hunt, sam asked what was dean hunting. 

_ “one question at a time, dude”  _

reese turned to where the voice was coming from, and he saw dean, reese stammered back nearly tripping, sam turned around and asked what was wrong; reese looked back at where he saw dean, and the older winchester was looking right back at him with concern. 

“i-i can see dean, i can hear him clearly” reese confessed 

sam looked at where reese was looking but they didn’t see anyone, but then they asked reese if he can trying talking to dean, reese seemed a bit anxious but then ended up sitting where sam was sitting previously to talk to dean. 

“dean, hey” 

_ “reese, you can see me?”  _

“yeah, i can” 

reese asked dean what was going on, what was he hunting, the older winchester responded that there was a reaper, he was trying to stop. reese asked how that would be possible if dean was dead, sam asked what was going on. 

the young man responded dean was hunting down a reaper, and reese pointed out how it was possible because he was well dead, sam said that john could possibly do something, before running off. reese wasn’t sure what he could do, dean asked if reese could see him. could he see the reaper, the young man shrugged his shoulders unsure. 

_ “well, i kind of doubt it because they’ve been around and you haven’t seen them”  _

“then who the hell did i hear back in new york?” 

_ “hey, it’s not about you right now, it’s about me”  _

sam came back saying john wasn’t in his room but he grabbed his journal and there was a section with the word ‘ **REAPERS** ’ written out, which indicated that john had dealt with them previously. when reese was going to ask dean if he can recognize any of these, he was gone, reese decided not to point it out to sam for timesake. 

  
  
  


sam had given up, he asked reese if dean was around, the young man shook his head, saying he wasn’t; sam was growing anxious for their brother, reese took notice, he placed a hand on sam’s shoulder indicating to him that everything was going to be okay. 

reese saw a yellow glow underneath his hand, when reese lifted up his hand, it was gone, looking back at sam, he seemed a bit more relaxed.

“thanks, reese, for coming back, i’m sorry though, that i’m the reason your dad wants nothing to do with you” 

“sam, don’t apologize, i’m glad i’m back” 

“if makes you feel better, i know how it feels” 

sam and reese stayed quiet for a moment, as reese grabbed hold of sam’s hand, and they just hoped for the best. 

suddenly a loud gasp came from behind both of them, reese and sam stood up quickly seeing dean waking up, he was choking on the tube that was inserted in his throat, sam called out for the doctor to come in and help dean. 

  
  
  


the doctor shared that dean must’ve had some sort of angel watching over him, before leaving the winchesters and reese alone, as soon as he left, sam asked if dean remembered anything, to which dean shook his head saying he didn’t, reese was just as confused as sam. 

“how?” reese asked 

“i just don’t” dean confessed 

“liar!” reese hissed 

john appeared at the door, asking dean how he was doing, who answered that he was doing alright, sam cut in asking where john was last night; he answered that he had some things to do, sam scoffed in annoyance, before asking if john went after the demon. 

“no” 

“then why don’t i believe you!” sam snapped 

“can we not fight? you know, half the time we're fighting, i don't know what we're fighting about. we're just butting heads. sammy, i, i've made some mistakes. but i've always done the best i could. i just don't want to fight anymore, okay?” john answered

reese shook his head before saying that john was full of shit, yelling at him about how he treated sam and dean and not just know but hearing and seeing when he was younger how john treated sam and dean. 

“sam got into stanford and you told him to never speak to you again! dean, he literally had to grow up to take care of sam, because you couldn’t do shit!” reese snapped 

“you don’t think i feel sorry about that?” 

“no, i don’t, i think you just feel sorry now because someone is calling you out or maybe it has something to do with last night, but you don’t feels sorry” 

reese looked at john before telling the winchesters he was going to go take a breather before leaving the room, sam however followed reese out of the room. 

“hey, slow down” sam said catching up to reese 

“i should say that to you, you walk four steps and you’re on the other side of the hallway” reese jokes.

sam suggested for them to go get something to drink, reese nodded saying that it was a must for him right now. 

  
  
  


as they headed back, they were passing john’s room before heading to dean’s that’s when sam stopped causing reese to nearly crash into him if he didn’t look up; sam had a shock and hurt look on his face, reese called out for his name before looking into john’s room to see him dead. 

sam dropped his coffee cup and dashed towards john, trying to see if he’ll wake up, reese, wasn’t sure what to do so he called out for help, as the doctor and nurses came rushing, they told sam to step out, they did. 

dean came noticing the ruckus, a nurse was now trying to get them away from the door, but dean told her that john was their dad, so they stayed hoping that john woke up. reese wasn’t sure how to feel, but he did feel sorry for the winchesters, because they both seemed so sad.

  
  


after a few attempts of trying to save john, the doctor finally said: “time of death, 10:14 am” 

and john winchester was dead. 

  
  
  
  



	16. why'd it have to be clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the winchesters try to move past the lost of their dad, but unsure how; as the impala was waiting to be fixed, sam, dean and reese set out on a new case

reese wasn’t sure what to say, reese wasn’t what to do, he just wanted the corpse body of john winchester go up into flames, or as the winchesters called it, a hunter’s funeral, it was quiet for a few moments, till sam asked dean if their father had said anything, and all dean said was no. 

the winchesters and reese were staying at the winchesters’ family friend, bobby, for a while, he had help the winchesters exorcise meg when reese went back to california. reese sort of remembered bobby back when he was younger but not exactly, he remembered how there was times where reese was left with bobby instead of a motel room with the winchesters or alone. 

arriving at bobby’s dean immediately got to work on his car, which was practically destroyed, while sam and reese headed inside. once they got in, bobby announced that reese’s dad ended up sending over his stuff, he had a sad look on his face when he was telling reese. 

“i’m sorry he just sent these to you bobby,” reese said 

“it’s fine” bobby responded. 

they all looked out the window to see dean continuing to work on his car, bobby asked if dean was really gonna work on the car, reese shared that it was what dean promised himself. reese let out a sigh before asking if there was a place reese can store his items for now so it’s not in bobby’s way. 

  
  


there was a room upstairs, reese was told he can use it to sleep as well for the times they weren’t on the road, reese placed his items next to his bed, before looking out the window again, dean didn’t seem like he was going to stop any time soon. 

in the evening, reese came downstairs, he noticed bobby at his desk that was in the middle of the living room and sam passed out on the couch, bobby’s kitchen seemed like a mess, and more than that it was never cooked in. reese turned to ask bobby if it was alright if he cooked. 

bobby looked stunned before saying it was fine but there was no food in the kitchen edible to cook, reese said he’ll go into town to pick up some things. 

“mind if i use a car?” reese asked

  
  
  


reese drove from town by himself, into town, and picked up whatever he needed to cook, and then came back as soon as he could, and when he did come back it was at least, 5:30pm, dean was still outside, fixing the car. the young man wanted to stop and ask how he was but instead just let him be. 

  
  


“i’m making a delicious chicken parm, so if you don’t like it, i’m gonna cry,” reese joked towards sam, who was now awake when reese came back. the young man got to work leaving sam and bobby to do whatever they were doing. 

  
  
  


a few minutes or so later, sam smelled the dinner finishing up, when he entered the kitchen, he saw reese putting them on the plates, ready to eat. 

“do you need any help?” sam asked 

“i think i’m good” 

“i can set the table up” sam responded, 

reese nodded as sam started up the table. 

  
  


“dinner is served” reese said, sam and bobby thanked reese for cooking dinner even though he didn’t have to but reese believed that he should before saying he was going to go get dean, before rushing out. bobby asked sam if dean would even consider coming in for dinner. 

“it’s reese” sam answered 

“what’s that supposed to mean?” bobby asked

reese saw dean under the car, causing him to walk over and kick him lightly on the leg, dean got out from under the car, and looked up at reese, who smiled and said he had made dinner for everyone and asked if dean wanted to come in. 

“i’m busy” 

“come on, dean, you’ve been working on this car all day, just come in for a bit” 

“i said i’m  _ busy _ ” 

reese couldn’t do much so he started to head back when dean stopped him by calling out his name, reese already tired, turned around and asked what was up, dean got up from the wheel dolly and headed over to reese and handed him over a cassette tape. 

“what’s this for?” reese asked looking down at the cassette tape, he flipped it over and it read:  _ ‘greatest hits beside NSYNC _ ’ 

“your birthday is coming up soon right?” 

“um...yeah” reese said, it would be on october 10th, reese looked back up at dean who was saying it was his birthday gift from him to reese

“a cassette tape? i wouldn’t even know where to listen to a cassette tape beside your car, oh my god, i just remembered my NSYNC CD was in there, i know this isn’t important but did it survive?” reese asked 

dean explained he was trying to give reese his gift, reese let out a smile before nodding saying he thanks dean for the cassette tape, then wonders how he’ll be able to play it, dean added on if reese ever wanted to, dean can play in the impala once it was fix, other than that reese can possible find a cassette player in a pawn store. 

“thank you, dean” reese said before heading inside for dinner, he asked dean once more if he was sure he didn’t want to come in, and all dean did was nod. so reese just let it slide, he couldn’t do much anymore, so reese went ahead and went back inside the house. 

  
  
  


the following day, reese came out to both winchesters outside, near the impala. 

“what’s up?” reese asked 

“i found a voicemail on our dad’s phone, from someone name ellen, i was telling dean we should go ahead and check out who she is” sam responded 

“oh, that be nice, a break from you fixing up the car” 

dean said he would love that but however they didn’t have a car. 

  
  


“just ask bobby for a car” 

  
  


they ended up using a minivan to drive all the way to where the location of the phone was, they ended up at a location called ‘the roadhouse’ but it looked practically empty, as if no one was in the building, the only car parked was the minivan dean was driving. 

“so what now? do we go in?” asked reese, sam nodded because this is where the call came from as they were leaving away from the car, as they entered the building, unsure what they were walking into. 

as soon as they got in, there was what seemed to be an unconscious body on the pool table, sam called out to see if he was awake, but not response or movement. sam said he was gonna check out the back, he proceeded to the back through a door. as reese turned around to face dean again, he saw a woman with blonde hair holding up a gun against dean’s lower back. 

“oh please, let that be a rifle” dean said as he raised his hands up, reese just frozen, like literally, he even stopped breathing for a bit, unsure what to do. the gun cocks, catching reese’s attention again, the woman spoke and said in a joking manner, that she was just happy to see him before telling both dean and reese not to move. 

“don’t move, got it, but maybe if you’re gonna put a rifle against someone, don’t put it right against their backs, because it makes it easy to just….do...this” dean had turn around grab the gun from the woman and took out the bullets, before getting punched in the face by the woman. 

“holy fuck!” dean said

reese just looked at him before back at the woman who had the gun pointed directly at reese.

“sam, a bit help….” dean croaked out 

“sorry, dean, kind of busy” sam said, the door that sam went through opens again, reese was unsure what was going on because he didn’t want to move, but he assumed sam possibly had someone holding a gun against them. 

  
  


“wait, sam? dean? winchester” came a voice from behind reese, the woman who had the rifle still holding it towards reese asked the voice from behind if she had known sam and dean. 

“well, i know these two, don’t know who the kid is” 

“his name is reese, he’s our friend” sam said quickly 

the woman from behind seemed to have lowered her gun before introducing herself as ellen, and her daughter, as jo lowered her rifle, dean stood straight back and asked jo if she was going to hit him again. 

  
  
  


ellen got dean a towel with ice, after he thanked her for it, he asked ellen about the voicemail to their dad about helping him with something but help with what? ellen responded it was about the demon, she had heard that john was closing in. dean grew angry asking how come everyone else knew about the demon but him. 

ellen was quick to defend herself by saying that she just ran a saloon and how hunters pass through now and then and that john used to be one of them use to be like family to her; dean once again snapped back asking how come john never mentioned ellen. reese glared over at dean in annoyance. 

“hey, don't do me any favors. look, if you don't want my help, fine. don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. but john wouldn't have sent you if…” ellen stopped speaking realizing that john didn’t send them before asking if he was alright. 

sam responded that the demon who he was hunting got him and killed john. ellen apologized for their loss. 

“it’s fine” dean answered 

“really? i know how close you and your father were” ellen replied 

“really, lady, i’m fine” 

reese smacked dean over the head and told him to stop being so mean.

sam said that they would appreciate any help they got, ellen said she couldn’t help them but ash could, reese asked who was ash, ellen called out ash and the unconscious body on the pool table suddenly woke up. 

“that’s ash?” reese asked 

“he’s a genius” jo responded 

“genius in what sense?” 

  
  


as the winchesters talk to ash, reese asked ellen for a glass of water, she nodded, after she handed over a glass to reese, she asked how did reese know the winchester brothers. 

“um, my dad use to hunt with their dad until i was nine years old” reese answered 

“who’s your dad?” 

“edwin sanchez” 

ellen snapped her fingers before saying that reese looked like him and wasn’t sure until reese told her; ellen went on and asked how edwin was, reese responded that he was doing fine but he wasn’t talking to reese at the moment or a while. 

“aw, i’m sorry, mind if i ask why?” 

“after his last hunt with john, my dad got out of the hunter life, got remarried, got another kid, i graduated went to college, i’m still in college i just do it online-” 

“wait you’re in college?” 

“yeah, columbia university, i started doing classes online because of the winchesters, dean was looking for his dad and i couldn’t just let him go alone,” reese said, finishing off how one thing led to another and now he was with them on the road. 

  
  


ellen was in shock, asking why did reese leave all of that life beside wanting to help dean, reese responded that some part of him cared about the winchesters, he still does, and he felt like he couldn’t just leave them. 

“wow, you must  _ really _ care about them” ellen said not in a condescending tone but more in a ‘holy shit you really care about them’ 

reese nodded as he drank his water, sam soon approached their side of the bar and asked ellen about something that caught their eye.

“oh, it’s a police scanner we keep tabs-” 

“no, no, no, the folder” 

ellen shared that she was going to give it to a friend but sam can take a look at it, before handing over the folder leaving sam and reese alone. 

“what is it” reese asked looking at the folder as well 

“seems like killer clowns” 

“what? like the movie  _ it _ ?” 

sam shudder before nodding his head, reese took notice before asking sam if he was scared of clowns, sam turned to look at reese before nodding his head, sharing that he was their biggest fear. 

“so, we got a case?” 

“we got a case, so while ash goes ahead and tries to figure out how dad tracked the demon, let’s go on this case” 

“wait ash can do that?” 

“he went to MIT” 

reese’s mouth dropped as sam nodded 

  
  
  
  
  


“you know, i thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pickup line.” jo said, her and dean had been talking back and forth, some would even say they were flirting

“beside, i thought you were with that reese guy” jo said as she wiped down the table, dean looked at her with a confused look on his face, saying that reese was just a friend and he didn’t even swing that way. jo said that was her mistake before going back to cleaning, dean looked back towards sam and reese who were talking about who knows what. 

  
  


“what are you two talking about?” asked dean 

sam shared that they seem to have found a case, dean asked what that meant, sam thought they should go on the case, reese nodded smiling, dean looked between the two college students before shrugging his shoulders and said for them to go. 

“to the minivan!” reese cheered

“ash, we’ll be back for those papers!” dean shouted as they all left the roadhouse. 

  
  


as they were driving off to the case, dean teased sam about his fear towards the clown, to which sam replies that it was completely normal and that at least he wasn’t scared of flying. 

“planes crash!” 

“and apparently, clowns kill!” sam rebuttal back towards him, before explaining that there was a similar case back in 1981, it happened three times, three different locales. dean eyed his brother for a second asking if he was doing alright, sam responded what does that mean, before dean responded that sam seems so hell-bent for the case. 

  
  


“hell, even reese is hyped up which is weird” 

“it’s the adrenaline pumping in my system” reese responded 

sam shook his head before saying that it was what dad would’ve wanted, which caused reese to be really confused with a confused look on his face. dean looked confused as well but didn’t say anything and kept on driving. 

  
  
  


as they arrived at the carnival, reese looked and noticed how beaten down it looked. there were some detectives there, dean decided to check out the scene leaving reese and sam alone. 

“the ferris wheel always scared me” reese mumbled 

“why?” 

“really tall and just stopping at the top, and yet, however i would love to be kiss at the top of the ferris wheel” 

  
  


sam let out a laugh as they notice dean walking back towards them announcing there was another murder; sam shared if it was cursed object, then they weren’t able to find, but dean rebuttal that it would be possible because they had an EMF 

“i thought EMF were for ghosts only?” reese said

“kid, pick a book once in a while” dean responded, reese glared at him as sam went on to ask how they were going to be able to look around without looking suspicious. reese looked around before noticing a sign. 

“hey, look” 

_ help wanted….s. cooper  _

“guess we’re blending in” dean said 

“you guys go do that, i’ll blend in with the rest of the folks,” reese said before patting dean on the shoulder and heading elsewhere. 

  
  


after scoping around to see if anything stood out, reese headed to find if sam and dean were actual able to find a way to be in some sort of undercover. reese saw sam in a red jacket that read ‘cooper carnival’ across the back. the young man walked over and tapped on sam’s back causing him to jump 

“sorry, didn’t mean to creep up on you” 

“it’s fine, did you find anything?” 

reese shook his head sharing that there wasn’t much, sam shared he was going into the funhouse using the EMF, reese then asked where dean was, to which sam replied that he was possible also in a red jacket as well. 

“you coming with?” sam asked 

“into a dark funhouse….pass” reese said as he wished sam good luck. 

  
  


reese looked through the crowds when he saw while people passed by, a clown just smiling and waving at him, a confused look crossed reese’s face as he walked towards where the clown was, but as he was walking closer for some reason it felt like the clown was getting further. suddenly a hand touched reese’s shoulder causing him to jump 

“kid, it’s just me!” reese heard dean’s voice 

“i saw a clown...but like it gave me creepy vibes, i don’t know…..” 

dean looked in the direction reese was looking at, but it seemed like the clown was now gone, reese swore to dean that he had seen the clown. 

“i believe you, let’s go find sam” 

reese explained to sam what he saw and how it went down when he was getting closer, and how it just felt weird and eerie, the way he was just staring at reese for a long time, before feeling a chill go down his spine. 

“so what now? he must’ve disappeared somehow and how are we supposed to find him?” sam said, suddenly the winchesters and reese heard a young girl say: “look, mommy, a clown!” and they saw nothing nor did the mother.

which once again left them, dean said they were to follow the family back home, stake outside of their house to see what would happen, reese let out a sigh before following the winchesters back to the impala. 

  
  


“i swear to god, if i see a scary clown ghost pop up i’m dead” reese announced as they sat in the car, waiting, dean mentioned how reese had seen on at the amusement park, however reese rebuttal saying that it was during the day time, this was the night. 

“yeah, i get it….like you’re just looking out into the dark woods and you see a figure and you look away from your window for a second, and when you look back you see a clown charging towards y-” reese smacked dean over the head for him teasing reese for his scare. 

“if you don’t shut up, i’m going to shut you up!” reese snapped before sitting against his seat, scared to look out his window. sam switched the topic to dean talking to someone named papazian about the phantom clown. 

reese was confused about what they were talking about, but assumed it had something to do with the red jackets. 

eventually all three ended up passing out, but at some point, sam woke up dean and reese and told them the clown was taken in by the little girl, reese was told to be by the other entry door while sam and dean go in to save the girl from the clown. 

  
  


before reese could make a shot, the clown jumped out the window, they looked towards reese who stood frozen, unsure what to do before the phantom clown disappeared into thin air. reese snapped out when he heard commotion inside the house, before dashing into the van. 

  
  
  


“what are we doing out here? in the middle of nowhere?” reese asked looked out onto the road, as they took out everything and dean removed the license plates; sam responded that dean believes that the family saw their license plates and that it would be best to go by foot from now on. 

“hold up, by foot?” reese asked 

“you’ll live” dean grunted, reese let out a soft sigh, thankfully it was a nice day, however it was hot as hell. reese began walking, his feet were going to be sore as hell by the time they arrived to who knows where. 

  
  


after a while of walking, reese was more up ahead, he heard the winchesters fighting, he just let out a low sigh, and just went on walking, ignoring everything, 

“it’s a rakshasa” sam screamed out to reese, who turned around and started walking backwards asking what that was, sam answered saying that ellen’s best guess is that it's a race of ancient hindu creatures. they would appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited.

reese nodded his head as he listened to sam and dean talk about the reasons why the rakshasa was here and why it was only feeding off the parents and not the kid. reese turned around facing forward again and kept walking. 

“it’s really hot….” reese mumbled as they kept walking, sam pointed out the sun was in fact out so it was obvious that it was hot, reese rolled his eyes as they all kept walking. 

  
  


the winchesters were able to find out that cooper was the one managing both shows, adding on how the picture of his father, his father looked so much like him, so they were going to check it out. 

  
  


in the evening, the winchesters went to scope out the carnival, find out about cooper, while reese kept out to see if there was anyone or any clown trying to get in. 

a few moments after sam and dean went in, they came running out, heading towards the fun house, reese yelled out what was going on, but neither winchesters answered, reese rolled his eyes before seeing cooper and reese decided to hide to make sure he didn’t see him. 

  
  
  


it turned out it wasn’t cooper but in fact another worker, so they headed back to the road house after the case; ellen congratulated them before getting drinks for sam and dean, as reese tried to see how a jukebox works. 

sam suddenly appeared alongside him before saying: “you having fun over here?” 

“when i was ten there use to be a jukebox at this mcdonald’s i use to go to from time to time but it never had music, so i never knew how it worked” reese shared

sam was about to continue, ash came back from nowhere, sharing with the winchesters and reese about what he found. 

“ash, how did you do all of this?” reese asked seeing how ash was about to pull information that the winchesters didn’t have 

“i went to MIT” ash shared 

“wait….MIT?” 

ash nodded saying it was a school in boston, before saying that once he was able to pull more data, he’ll give the winchesters a call, before they left, ellen asked if they wanted to stay but dean had something to do, so with that they left. 

  
  


reese was inside bobby’s house organizing his things, when he heard crash, when he looked outside, reese saw dean smashing the impala, sam just standing nearby watching. 

the young man ran out to stop dean from doing any more damage. 

“stop! what are you doing!” reese snapped attempting to get the crowbar out of dean’s hands, but the older winchester was stronger, he shoved reese away from him, stopping the younger man from stopping dean. 

reese rubbed his head, after being tossed to the ground, this got both of the winchesters’ attention, dean realized the damage he had done, but not on the car, towards reese. 

“reese...i’m sorry” 

“whatever is going on, or what you’re feeling talk it, don’t destroy shit, especially shit that we need” reese replied before leaving inside to bobby’s house and dean just felt horrible.

  
  



End file.
